She found love in all the wrong places
by I wish your heart was mine
Summary: Hermione finds out that she isn't really what she seems to be. What happens when a realtionship sparks between Harry and Hermione and something goes terribly wrong? will the Golden Trio still be? Will a certain blond fall for a certain brunette? yeah, suc
1. Chapter 1

(( Hermione's point of view))  
everything thats italic is in Hermiones pov

_We were standing in the Great Hall and the bell rang to let us know that it was time for breakfast. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were talking and just standing around. I wasn't really feeling well so I told everyone that I was going out side to get some fresh air and that I would meet them all at the table when I returned. I walked out the door and I bumped into my least favorite person!! Draco Malfoy.  
_  
"Seems I can't go anywhere without bumping into you Granger." while doing one of his usual practiced smirks "Well I don't fancy seeing you EVERYWHERE"

_Something was quite different about Malfoy. Not the fact that he has gotten taller and he seemed more muscular. And he actually looked quite "hott" the way his hair feel on his face was so cute! Wait.. Did I just say that?!?!?!_  
  
"Hermione," _he said my name so cute! Ahh stop!_ "do you really like that prat Potter? He's not the person that would be, how do you say it, romantic. Now someone with **manners** and **respect** for his elders would be a perfect person"  
  
_(Me and Harry started dating about 2 months ago. Nothing serious, but we really liked each other, or did we?)_  
  
"Why does it matter Malfoy? Its not like you like me."  
  
"I….I….I don't like you! Who said I liked you!" he blushed slightly and since his complexion is so pale and creamy, you can see his cheeks get a pinkish color.  
  
"umm.. Ok?"  
  
" I don't like you!" he said once again. But this time, he was nervous. And with that, he disappeared in a snap.  
  
"Wow. That was a bit strange"  
  
_After Malfoy left, i stood in the hall for a couple or minutes. I was a bit famished, so I went in and met up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were all sitting at the table. Ron had a bunch of Gryffindor girls around him. He became quiet the Romeo in Hogwarts over the years. (well at least in Gryffindor) All the girls suddenly wanted to date him! Well at least he was happy. Ginny was sitting next to Colin. They were best friends.. And Harry was sitting on the other side of Ginny. There was an empty seat next to him and he had saved it for me. As I approached the table, I felt a bit dizzy and uncomfortable. I wanted to leave and go back in the hall, but everyone would have thought I was up to something. I sat next to Harry feeling really uncomfortable. _

"How you feeling Mione?" Ron spoke. _he has the cutest smile!_

"A little better, but I am famished!"  
  
_I smiled at Harry and he winked at me. He is cute, but do I really like him? There's just something about him that wants me to keep going with him, but then there's something that doesn't want us together. Do I really like him as a "boyfriend" that encounter with Malfoy had me thinking a lot about me and Harry. As I sat next to him, I kept thinking about it. I kind of ignored all the conversations that were going on at the table._  
  
"Mione, you ok?" "I…I… I'm fine. Just dazed off. Sorry Harry."  
  
_I glanced at the Slytherin table hoping to see Draco. I didn't see him, but then I saw him. I sat and looked at him. He was quite handsome if I do say so my self. While I was staring at him, he looked over at me. I couldn't just turn my head and pretend that I wasn't looking at him because he already noticed that I was looking. I guess I blushed cause he kept looking at me and I looked down._  
  


* * *

over at the slythrin table  
  
"Draci, what's up with you? You aren't acting like yourself!"

"Pansy, you are ticking me off! Leave me the hell alone you pug-face whore! And I am NOT your Draci!! I don't know where the hell you got that fucking name from ..so STOP calling me that!"

"But Draci!!!!!!!" whining as her eyes started to tear up.

"Just leave me! God!! Im sick of your bullshit!" and with that, Draco Malfoy walked off into the crowd of people. As he left the table, he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione, but she was no where in sight.

* * *

"Sorry guys. i _really_ dont feel good. im going to go up to my room and take a nap for the rest of breakfast. so i'll see you all later!"

_I grabbed some rolls and left the table. Everyone said bye and told me to feel better. I really wasn't feeling sick, I just couldn't bear to sick next to Harry. I felt a little uncomfortable around him. I walked up the stairs and went to my dormitory. When I entered my room, I was actually starting to feel a bit sick. I don't know why. Im never sick! I was sitting on my bed when something tapped on my window. I didn't know what it was so before I opened it, I looked and saw an owl. I didn't know who's owl it was though. I let it in and it dropped a letter in my hands. As I read the letter, the owl sat on the chair to my desk._

Hermione,  
Is everything ok with you? You seem a bit different. Please meet me by he Quiddicth Field after classes. I want to talk to you.  
Love always,  
Harry

_I wonder why he didn't use his own owl? oh well. _

" I guess I'll just take a nap. Theres only 45 minutes left until my first class starts.but thats enough tim for sleep. I wonder what Harry wants to talk about? Hmm……." and with that, she fell asleep.  
  
"**MIONE!!! Wake up!"** Ginny was shaking Hermione franticly trying to wake her up.  
  
"You are going to be late for class if you don't wake up now!"  
  
"wow. I guess I just doze off and didn't realize what time it was. Thanks. Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"Well im not exactly sure but I know theres at least 4 or 5 minutes until class. Why?"  
  
"Oh , I was just wondering. C'mon lets go to class. I don't want to be late. "Ok! Lets go then."  
  
"oh, hold on. I need to get my books. I nearly forgot about them. You can actually go on with out me. I wouldn't you to be late for class because of silly ol' me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Positive! I'll see you later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Mione!"  
  
_I grabbed my books and slipped the letter from Harry into my pocket in my robe. I saw Lavender on the stairs so I quickly walked down the stairs and caught up with her. My first class was Mythical Creatures and Nature. Hagrid was teaching this class. It is the first class he has ever taught a class. He isn't a bad teacher, but I wouldn't call him the best.  
_  
__

"Hermione! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" lieing  
  
"I'm peachy. Looking forward to class? Today is going to be fun! I have lots planned.!"  
  
"You know I love your class Hagrid! I mean come one, who wouldn't?"  
  
"Well I'll be going now. I need to get my things together for the lesson. See you in a few minutes!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
_I walked to class with lavender. It took a couple of minutes to get outside to Hagrid's hut, but we made it in time for class. I Still wasn't feeling my best, but I cant let every little thing bother me.  
_  
((end of Hermione's point of view))  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry about my first chapter! sadly, i dont own anything but i wish i owned Draco..drools...lol. oh wait!! i own the new gym teacher!! hehe.. well please R&R!! it makes me happy! lol!!!!  
  
chapter 2  
  
Hermione was so tired during class that she could hardly pay attention or keep her eyes open. She hardly has any classes with her best friends Harry and Ron. The only classes they have together is potions and they didn't have that class today. She had advanced charms next. Hermione didn't have many friends in this class and there were hardly any Gryffindor. The class consisted of all four houses.

"I really don't know how that Malfoy prat is in this class. All he does is sit there and make fun of everyone." Hermione whispered to Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in the same year as her. She spoke so low that lavender had trouble hearing her.

"I know! He just sits there."

"its probably because of Snape. I highly doubt that he got into this class on his own. He is smart, but not Advanced Charms smart."

"yeah you are probably right. He's got it made with Snape."

Everyone got up and packed up their things and were about to leave the room when Professor Snape called out.

"As you leave, pick up a sheet at the door. The paper you will be personalized to you." Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and Granger appeared on it almost the second she picked it up. She had no idea what the letter was about. Probably something about someone stealing more potions from Snape's cabinet. When she opened it, it was none of the sort.

Mrs. Granger,  
Enclosed is a new schedule for you. You will find it rather simple to follow. I hope you all enjoy the new classes I have chosen to have in Hogwarts. You will be learning about Muggles and how they live and work. I hope these classes are useful!  
Hogwarts Head Master  
Professor Albus Dumbledore

" Wow this should be fun!" Hermione looked over the schedule and she saw all of her normal classes, but there were 4 classes that didn't look familiar. These were her new classes. There was Physical Education, World Economics, Global History and Culinary Arts. She was very fond of Culinary Arts because at home, she would help her mother cook dinner on special occasions. It was always a way to relax to Hermione. She thought that maybe Ron or Harry were bound to be in one of her new classes. But all Hermione could do is wait and see.

"Hmm. What do I have today? Physical Education. … "

Hey Lave-" but she was already gone. " I guess I will just walk there by myself."  
  
Hermione reached the class. When she got to the door, she was nervous to open it and see who was in there….  
  
she grabbed the handle and turned it.the door pushed open to reveal the people inside. Not one of her friends were there. but she knowing Ron and Harry, they would be late.  
they are late for everything! tests,classes, and just about eveything else but Quidditch and any time there is food! More students walked into the class room and took a seat on the floor. then the professor walked in

"Good Morning Students! and welcome to Physical Education!My name is Professor Michaelopinhire! You will be learning all sorts of Muggle things! I will teach you ll the basics. from fun games to very popular sports that Muggles play."

Hermione longed for the door to open.

_any minute now, that door will open and there will be Ron and Harry. **PLEASE** let the door open._

ten minutes past and she gave up. they were always late,but not 20 minutes late.

"We will be doing **ALOT** of work with partners. so im going to be pairing you up. who ever i put you with you today will be the person you will be with for the rest of the year.i hope this isnt a problem for anyone.is it?

"No!" everyone in the class shook their heads.Hermione took a quick glance around the room.and to her surprize, Draco Malfoy was sitting there on the floor, in the same class as hers.but he didnt seem very happy.Crabbe and Goyle's fathers were Death Eaters and were put into Azkaban 2 years ago for the scene in the Ministry of Mysteries, were Sirius Black died. Both Crabbe and Goyle's mothers didnt want them in school, so they were taken out of Hogwarts. Draco hasnt been the same since. The only people left in their "clique" were Pansy Parkinson and Draco.

"when i call you and your partners name out, please pair up in an empty space on the floor. Luna Lovegood and....Michael Corner."

"Euan Abercrombie and Eleanor Baddock."

The Porfessor was half way down the list and Hermiones name still wasnt called. the pairs were boy girl order.

"Hermione Granger and..........


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione Granger and......."  
Hermione was growing in anticipation. She couldn't wait for the teacher to say who her partner was. _"OMG! just say spit it out already!!!!!!!"_

_"_Ahh.. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"  
Hermione's draw dropped.This couldnt be possible. there were other boys in the class! of all people, he had to put me with the stupid git Malfoy. She closed her eyes tightly.

_maybe its in my head! maybe i'm dreaming this all.!_

she opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.He had his hand out to help her up.

" I can get up on my own Malfoy."

"Come on Granger, you dont have to act like such a prat.i'm just trying to be nice. since we are going to have to work together for the rest of the year. i might as well get used to being nice to you now."

"You, Draco Malfoy, are **far** from nice."

"Well for your information, Granger, there are many things you dont know about **me**. i can be nice, thats not very often, but i'm nice when i'm happy."

"Whatever,Malfoy,lets just get this class over with."

She went to stand up , pushing Malfoy's hand out of the way. Standing up, she stepped on her robes and fell. Before she could fall flat on her butt, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I thought you could do it by yourself?" smirking

"Oh be quiet."

His hand felt cool against hers. she didnt deny that it was nice, but the second she was up and able to stand on her own, she let go of his hand. the class went on for what seemed like _forever_. as soon as class was dismissed, Hermione left as fast as she could. Her next class was no where near here, so she walked fast. though Professor Trelawney would not notice that she was late or not.its just not like her to be late. she was taking divination because she hadnt taken it yet and the classes that she hadnt already taken didnt really appeal to her much. Ron and Harry would complain to Hermione abotut how much they hated the class and how annoying Professor Trelawney was. but then again, they complained about almost everything, so she wouldnt take their word for it.

"Good afternoon students. please take out your boojs and open to page 63. we will further our discussion of reading Tea Leafs today."

everyone took out their books. Hermione felt her head get very heavy and hard to holp up on her own. her eyes were getting very sleepy and she couldnt ignore it anymore.

"Professor Trelawney, may i go to Madam Pomfrey? im not feeling well at all."

"Of course Hermione."

Hermione packed her things and left the room.

_it must be a cold or something. maybe i just need some sleep. or maybe i need to eat something. i didnt eat hardly anything at breakfast._

Hermione reached the stairs to get to the Hospital Wing. she stepped onto the first stair and she saw an tall, pale faced blonde staring at her.

"Well Mrs.Granger, what are you doing in the halls? you should be in class right now.

"Its none of you bussiness, Malfoy. and what are **you** doing in the halls. you have class also.

"Now now now Hermione, theres no need for the attitude. i asked a simple question." he looked very pleased that Hermione was now aggrivated. "If you havent noticed my badge, Im a Prefect" pointing to the badge on his robes. it sat there so neatly."And Prefects are aloowed to know whats going on in the halls at all times."

"What did you call me?? and anyway, I myself, am i Prefect too." Pointing to her badge also."and you most deffinately dont need to know everything."

"Where are you going?"

Draco stood infront of he. He looked a lot kinder than usual. it was kind of weird. he wasnt as mean to Harry and Ron anymore. Since Crabbe and Goyle left, he wasnt the same person.

"I'm going to the Hospital Wing if you must know1"

"Aww, whats wrong?" pouting his pale lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything I wish I did though. Well R&R!! you all inspire me to update!! Hehehe!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
-Danielle

* * *

"Draco, Just let me go. I really don't feel well. I think I'm going to fain-" And with that, Hermione fainted. Draco whipped his arms out and caught her before she hit the floor. He now held her in his arms. He had no idea what to do with her.  
  
((Draco thinking))  
  
_Oh my god. Hermione Granger is in my arms. What the hell am I going to do with her? Man, she looks really sick. Why do I care if shes sick? Ahh!!!!!_  
  
((end of Draco thinking))  
  
Draco stood there panicking.  
  
"Should I leave her here? No, I wasn't brought up like that. Maybe I should just bring her up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
He heard foot steps from a far and loud speaking  
  
"If anyone sees me with Granger in my arms, I'll be ruined. And if father hears a word of this, I'll be dead."  
  
The foot steps got louder and louder. Draco had no choice but to bring Hermione up there. He started to climb the stairs with Hermione in his arms. It was not hard for him to walk up the stairs with her in his arms because of all the Quidditch he played made his upper body very strong. Now, the voices sounded as if they were right behind him, and sure enough, when Draco turned around, stood 2 first year Slytherins.  
  
"If you say ONE word of this to anyone, I'll hex you both! And don't think I wont, because I sure as hell will."  
  
The 2 boys stood there looking petrified. One of the boys opened his mouth. Having a lot of trouble speaking.  
  
"O…o….of c…c…c…course. N..not a w..w..word."  
  
Then the 2 boys ran off looking more terrified then ever. Draco kept walking. He reached the door and kicked on it so someone could come and open the door for him. Madam Pomfrey swung open the door and stood in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, w…w..what happened to Mrs. Granger?" She tried to take Hermione from his arms, but his grip was too tight for her.  
  
"I was checking the halls for wondering students and I came across Herm- Mrs. Granger. I asked her were she was going so and she told me that she was coming here because she didn't feel well. When I let her go, she feel over and I picked her up and brought her here as fast as I could."  
  
"Bring her over here." walking towards an empty bed. Everything was all white. "Here, you can put her down on this bed here"  
  
Draco laid her down on the empty bed as gently as possible.  
  
"Has she been eating normally? Any different sleeping patterns?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. We eat at different tables. And I don't sleep in the same room as her." sounding irritated. "Do you know whats wrong with her?" Now he was getting very impatient. He heard someone open the door, so he asked Madam Pomfrey if it was okay if he can shut the curtains around the bed. He pulled them shut and looked at Hermione laying in the bed. She did look very pale and very ill. Madam Pomfrey looked from Draco to the brunette in the bed back to Draco.  
  
"She's very ill. She will have to stay here for a day or two. Just until she can stand up on her own and her temperature goes down. It shouldn't take long. You may come and visit her when ever you please."  
  
"That would be great!" did I just agree to come and visit her? Whats gotten into me? I cant be falling for her. Its IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, may I ask you to do something for me?" he face got very serious. " If anyone asks you who brought Herm- I mean Mrs. Granger up here, can you just say that she came on her own. Also, please don't tell anyone that I'm coming to visit her? It would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy. You can trust me!"  
  
"Brilliant!" he was now happier then before. He dropped his hand down on hers. He pulled the covers up on her and watched as she got comfortable in the bed.  
  
_Whats gotten into me? Why is she making me feel so, so different? I, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood. And her, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. I could never be with her. Even if my father dies. There are still Death Eaters out there that would kill me. Oi!!. When shes around , I cant think straight. Why cant I get her out of my head?!?!?_

* * *

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter! i thought this was a good place to end off. thank you all to the people who reviewed!! love you all. well i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

__

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed!! hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

((Hermione's point of view))  
  
_Whats happening? Where am I? Who's arms am I wrapped in? Harry? Is that you? Why Can't he hear me? HARRY!! Is that you?_  
  
She looked up to see who the mystery man was.  
  
_DRACO MALFOY!?! What did he do to me? Why cant anyone hear me? Am I hexed? PUT ME DOWN MALFOY !!!!! Ahh its no use. He cant hear me. Why does this feel so right? This is Draco Malfoy holding me. It shouldn't feel right. He's the enemy! When I'm with Harry, I don't feel like this. Maybe I'm just glad that he's actually kind enough to help me. Who's there? Who's talking?  
_  
"If you say ONE word of this to anyone, I'll hex you both! And don't think I wont, because I sure as hell will."  
  
_Draco! I mean Malfoy. But who is he talking to? I am not going to even try to find out. Where is he taking me?_  
  
She looked around the room that they entered. Everything was white!  
  
O_H!! MY!!GOD! IMDEAD! How could he let me die?!?! Now who's talking?_  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, w…w..what happened to Mrs. Granger?"  
  
_Drac- I mean Malfoy's dead too? Mad...Mad…Madam Pomfrey? No, I cant be dead. Im going crazy! that's all. Malfoy wouldn't die for me! Or would he? No, no, no, no, NO! why am I thinking about him like this? It isn't normal! Maybe he has changed? Maybe he isn't such a stupid git anymore. AHH STOP!!!!_  
  
Draco slipped her onto the bed now.  
  
_Why did he put me down? It felt nice in his arms. Did I just say that?!?! Ahh, I know where I am! Malfoy must really care if he brought me here. Who's hand is on mine? Malfoy? No way! It must be Harry, yes! Its Harry, everything will be better now that he's here.  
_  
((End of Hermione's point of view!))  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Will she be okay?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy! I'll make sure to take extra care of her for you! I think you should leave now. She needs to rest up. You may come back later during dinner if you please."  
  
"Thank you!" Draco took more look at Hermione and touched her hand. He then walked through the white curtains and walked to the door and closed it behind him. He realized that it was almost lunch time so he just wandered the halls.  
  
_"Did I just agree to come back and see her? What is she doing to me? Im falling for.. For a Mudblood!!!!!!"_

__

* * *

"Where's Mione?" Ron was talking with his mouth stuffed with food.  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her ill-mannered brother.  
"Ron, seriously. Don't eat with your mouth full! Its rude and not to mention, disgusting. And no, I haven't seen Hermione all day. She did say that she didn't feel good this morning. So maybe she's in the room. I'll go and check after I finish eating."  
  
"Thanks Gin! That would be great!" Harry knew that Ginny fancied him still. If someone was to ask him if he thought Ginny was good looking. He wouldn't lie. He thought she was beautiful. If he wasn't going out with Hermione, he would definitely date Ginny.  
  
"Okay guys. Im going to go now and see if Hermione's up there. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. So I'll see you lot later. Are you going to stay here for the rest of lunch?"  
  
" Yeah, we will stay here so it isn't hard to fin us!"  
  
'Thanks Harry ! Bye!!"  
  
Harry's eyes followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. As she left, Draco Malfoy walked in. He looked miserable.  
  
" I wonder why Malfoy looks so pissed? It probably has something to do with that Pug-Faced whore Pansi."  
  
"Yeah, Probably. You think Mione's ok? I mean, shes never sick. And when she is, shes really sick." He looked really distracted  
  
"I hope she is!"  
  
"Hermione, you in here?" Ginny walked into the room and didn't see Hermione anywhere. Her bed looked untouched.  
  
"Mione? Well shes not here, Maybe shes in the Prefects bathroom." Ginny left the room and walked down the stairs. She reached the door to the Prefects Bathroom door and knocked on the door. Since she wasn't a Prefect, she didn't know the password and couldn't get in.  
  
"Hermione, are you in there?"  
  
She knocked again and no one answered. Just then, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel passed by.  
  
"Hey Lavender , Parvati! Have you seen Hermione anywhere? I cant find her." 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
A/N:sorry for the crappy chapter. i've been having really bad writers block! so ideas would be great! as well as reviews :)!!

* * *

Lavender looked at Parvati and then to Ginny.  
  
"Well, she did ask Professor Trelawney if she could go to Madam Pomfrey today in Divination this morning. My guess is that shes still there, or maybe shes in the dormitory? Why, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's ok. We were just worried about her. Well if you excuse me, im going to get Harry and Ron, then we are off to the Hospital Wing. I'll talk to you both later! Thanks!!  
  
"Bye Gin!" both the girls waved bye and Ginny walked away.  
  
"Hey guys. I just talked to Lavender and Parvati and they said that Hermione went to the Hospital Wing earlier this morning during class and she didn't come back. So she must still be up there. Do you want to go and see if shes there?  
  
"Sure. Let go now before it gets too late and class starts."  
  
They said good bye to all their friends and left the Great Hall. The 3 of them walked down the hall in silence. When they reached the door, Harry put his hand on the door knob and turned it until the door opened.  
  
"Good Afternoon Madam Pomfrey! How are you?" "Ahh, Mr. Potter! Its been a while. Im peachy. And you?"  
  
"Fine, Thanks."  
  
"What brings you lot here?"  
  
"Well," Harry was now rubbing the back of his neck. He did this whenever he was nervous or didn't know that to say. " We were wondering if Hermione Granger was here?"  
  
"Ahh, yes! She came in this morning. She is very ill."  
  
"Is she ok?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"May we see her?" Harry was acting very serious now.  
  
"Yes, she's ok. And no, you may not go and see her now. I've already made another young man leave earlier because she needs her rest. But you may come back later."  
  
"Oh, who came earlier?"  
  
" Never you mind, now if you don't mind, I need to leave. I have lots of people to take care of, you know?"  
  
"Alright, sorry. Maybe we will be back later. Goodbye!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny left the room and got down stairs just in time for class.

* * *

Draco was not able to pay attention in any of his classes. Hermione was on his mind all afternoon. Dinner came faster then usual. He walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table next to his good friend Blaise Zabini. He wasn't really in the mood to eat so he didn't.  
  
"Hey Blaise, I'm going to go. I'll see you late. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You ok? You don't seem like yourself today."  
  
"I haven't been feeling myself either lately."  
  
"Aight. Bye."  
  
Draco got up from the table and made his way to the large wood doors. He pushed them open and left the room then walked up the large marble stair case. When he reached the door to the Hospital Wing, he paused.  
  
_Should I go? Maybe I'll go in for a minute or 2 and then leave. Just to check if shes ok. Yeah. that's what I'll do. Just a couple of minutes._  
  
He pushed the door open and saw Madam Pomfrey taking care of a first year HufflePuff.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. You'll be pleased to hear that your friend has regained consciousness. She was somewhat awake before, but now she is sleeping. Some of her other friends came up to see her before but I didn't allow them to visit her. So they might be back later. Would you like me to warn you if they come up.?"  
  
"That would be great! I'll have the curtains closed though."  
  
"So I'll walk by and poke my head in and let you know."  
  
"Thanks so much! I really appreciate all that you are doing for me." The only reason why she is doing this all for me is because if I tell father that she didn't listen to me, she'd be kicked out of here in a flash.  
  
"Oh, its not a problem Mr. Malfoy. I know how you boys get when something happens to your girlfriends. You must really like her!"  
  
"Oh, um, me and Hermione.. Err- you see.."  
  
" Aha! You have a crush on her!!"  
  
"umm, could you ..err- not say that out loud." Draco looked very uncomfortable. " but how did you know?"  
  
"Yes of course." she was distracted with a piece of paper on the counter. " Oh, just by the way you look at her. I can also see it in your eyes when you see her."  
  
_"this is NOT the conversation I want to be having with the school Nurse. I wouldn't even talk about this to mother. Or my friends. God. I really don't want to be talking to her right now_."  
  
"Oh and a little while ago, she was calling out your name. I don't know why, maybe she was dreaming?"

* * *

for you **the counter** :I never said my story was different from others. So maybe you should get a life and stop counting the number or stories on the pages.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!!

* * *

_on with the story now......_

"She what?!?!" Draco didn't believe what Madam Pomfrey just told him. "Did she-" but before he could finish his sentence, She was gone.  
  
_'Maybe she's falling for me. or maybe she needs me, like I need her. WAIT, I DON'T NEED HER. But I feel so helpless around her. I have to stop thinking like this!!!'_ Draco mentally kicked himself.  
  
Draco walked to where Hermione was staying. He pulled the curtains back as softly as he could so he didn't wake her up. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. She looks so pleasant and angelic when she slept. Hermione flinched in the bed and turned over. She thought that she saw someone watching her so she opened her eyes. She looked at the person in the chair next to her.  
  
_'Who is that?_ she couldn't see very well. She still had sleep in her eyes.'  
  
To Hermione's surprise, it was Draco Malfoy. Of all people, he had to be the one in her face when she woke up. It was actually pretty nice. Hermione was just happy that it was someone. No one really visited her. When she looked up into his gorgeous gray-blue eyes, his face brightened and he slightly blushed. He tried to cover it up and leave, but Hermione already saw him watching her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Am I that pretty that you cant keep your eyes off me?" Hermione blushed at her own comment.  
  
_'Yes, you are very pretty. Beautiful to be exact. And I'm here because I'm… I'm falling for you. Yes and if I could tell her that, I would. But I cant. Im so weak around her!'  
_  
"Well Granger, you fainted in the halls while we were talking. I couldn't leave you there on the floor, so I put a charm on you and made you levitate up to the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey. I came here to see if you were okay. If something happened to you, I - I would.."  
  
_'I would be devastated to know that it was my fault that you were hurt.'_  
  
"I would be blamed and get in trouble and then my father would find out and he would.." Draco stopped himself before he could say anymore.  
  
Hermione was surprised when Draco told her he came to see if she was okay.  
  
_"Ah, why doesn't he just put his arms around me again? I like the way it felt. Did I really just say that?!_  
  
"You would what?" "Nothing. Forget it. Well Granger, I see that no damage has been done, so I'm off. Some of us have homework to do. Bye."  
  
He turned around and just about to leave. But before he could, Hermione grabbed his hand.  
What? What is she doing??  
  
"What do you want, Granger." he snarled. Though, he didn't mean to make it sound so nasty.  
  
"Well I was wondering…."  
  
_Please don't let go of my hand. Her skin is so soft._  
  
"Well, since we are partners and have a lot of classes together and that means we are going to be spending A LOT of time together, I was wondering…err- um, maybe we could be on a first name basis? I promise I wont call you a Ferret Boy, Malfoy, git or prat. Just Draco. And you could call me Hermione instead of Granger and Mudblood. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure Gran- Hermione."  
  
"Alright Draco, see ya later."  
  
_I love the way she says my name….NO!!!!!! NO I DON'T!!!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the wait, i've been really busy and i kind of lost my chapter! but i found it. its rather short, but i hope you forgive me! i didnt want to start the next part!!! i love to keep you all in suspense!! hehe

Danielle

* * *

An owl tapped on the window next to Ginny's bed. She opened the window and let the owl in. she unattached the letter from the owls leg and looked at it. There was no name on the front or anything. Ginny didn't wait any longer and she ripped the letter open.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Please meet me outside by the Quidditch field at 9:00 tonight. I want to ask you something.  
  
Love Harry.  
  
"Hmm, why cant we just talk in the common room? Oh well. I need to go and get ready!!!!!" since it was only 8:30, Ginny had enough time to get herself ready for the meeting with Harry. As always, she looked great. It wasn't very chilly outside so she didn't bother to put on her cloak. Ginny had left at 9:05 because she needed to take the long way to the field since it was so late. She didn't want to get caught. Why Harry chose to meet outside was beyond her.  
  
"Ginny?" it was too dark to see if it was really her or not.  
  
Ginny took a couple of steps closer to Harry. When he finally saw that it was her, he just stared. She looked great!  
  
"Wow Gin, you look great!"  
  
She blushed to the same fiery read color of her hair.  
  
"Thanks. Now what did you need to ask me? I need my beauty sleep, you know."  
  
"Well, I know that you still fancy me, and I- err.. I fancy you too. And I was wondering If you would, well. Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he now was rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
'Of Course!! Wait, but what about you and Hermione? I thought you guys were "dating". weren't you?"  
  
"err- yes. But we broke up. Hermione said that she would much rather be friends. I felt the same way. So would you?"  
  
"Well, as long as there isn't a you and Hermione, then absolutely! She wont get mad, right?"  
  
" I don't think so. There is no reason for her too."  
  
" True."  
  
They were about to leave and go back to the school before it got really late. They did have classes the next day. They started to walk when Harry stopped and turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck. They stood there gazing into each others eyes. Then Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Ginny. It felt like they were kissing forever. Harry pulled away and they walked back to the school in silence. When they went their separate ways, Ginny ran to her dormitory and changed into her pajama's. she made sure to be quiet because just about everyone was sleeping. Ginny got into her bed and thought over and over about the moment when Harry's lips met hers. She was so happy. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Hermione still wasn't out of the Hospital wing. No one visited her other then Draco. Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat next to Harry and Ron sat on his other side. Harry and Ginny hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Especially Ron. Harry didn't think that he would approve of it.  
  
"Hey Gin, Have you seen Hermione"  
  
"Huh? Uh.. No?"  
  
"Alright."

* * *

The morning post came shortly after Ron spoke. A dark brown owl swooped down in front of Draco and dropped a letter on the table in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it. There was nothing on the envelope. It was plain. He ripped it open and scanned it. On the top of the letter, there was the Malfoy Crest. A beautiful rose with a snake coiled around it.  
  
His eyes wondered down the letter. He knew it was from either his mother or Lucious 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guyz! sorry for the last chapter..it was a crappy one. i've just been busy!! hope you enjoy this chapter... also, thanks for the reviews!!!!!! (the last chapter goes to Gabrielle Madden-Lovato!! hehe.. hope you liked it!!!!)

* * *

His eyes wondered down the letter. He knew it was from either his mother or Lucious.  
  
Master Draco Malfoy,  
  
Im sorry to be the one to tell you this, but last Thursday,  
  
Draco's heart stopped for a second. He continued to read the letter  
  
Your Father has passed on. Further information on his funeral and what not will be sent to you shortly.  
  
Best Regards Ministry Of Magic  
  
"What the fuck?" he wasn't very upset with this news. He knew that Lucious was going to go sooner or later. And in Draco's eyes, Lucious was a terrible father. He would beat Draco when ever he was displeased with him or just when ever he wanted to teach him a lesson. Draco was never good enough for Lucious, and he tried so hard to please him. But nothing was good enough for him.  
  
"Hey Draco, whats wrong?" Blaise took a seat next to Draco.  
  
"Huh? What? What do you mean?"  
  
" I don't know. You just look upset, but then you don't. I don't know."  
  
"Its nothing. I gotta go. Ill catch you later. Bye."  
  
Draco grabbed the letter, stuffed it in his pocket and left the table before Blaise could even say anything to him. Draco left the Great Hall and walked up the stairs and into the Hospital Wing. When he reached Hermione's bed, he pulled back the curtains and slipped in. he tried to be quiet so he didn't wake up Hermione and didn't make Madam Pomfrey kick him out of the wing. Hermione was looking a lot better. He didn't stay very long because he didn't want Hermione to see him there again. After he left, he went to class. The day seemed like it went on forever. Draco didn't tell anyone about his fathers death, but he knew that everyone would find out sooner or later from the Daily Prophet. It was soon dinner time and Draco was not in the mood to talk to anyone or be with people, so he sat at the end of the table by himself. It was way too loud in the Great Hall so he left so he could think. All he thought about was a pretty brunette that was in a hospital bed. Her big brown eyes. Draco longed to look into her beautiful brown eyes. He wondered why this muggle-born was occupying his every thought. Everything he did, Hermione was on his mind. Draco remembered once, that Pansi Parkinson was at the top of his list. But now, the only person on his list was Hermione. When ever he heard Pansi's name or saw her, he cringed. She never left him a lone. She always expected to "get some" with him. That's all she ever thought about. Draco was now walking down the hall and heard someone walking close to him. He didn't bother to turn around and see who it was.  
  
"Draki!!!!!! What is wrong with you!? You've been ignoring me lately!!! What did I do to you, or rather, what didn't I do to you?" She was now pouting. He hated when she acted like that.  
  
"Well, hmm. Can you take a hint? When someone is ignoring you, it obviously means that they don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me??"  
  
"Because I DON'T LIKE YOU!! Will you just leave me the hell alone for one minute?!?! God woman! You are like a leech. You never leave me alone. don't you understand that I don't like you?"  
  
Draco would have continued with this for a while longer, but now everyone in the hall was staring at the scene.  
  
"Y-Y-YOU DICKWEED!!!" Pansi stormed off crying like a baby. Blaise was one of the many people watching the fight and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Man, whats with you?"  
  
"Just leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
Now Draco stormed off and went to visit Hermione once again. When ever he went to see her, she was always sleeping. When he saw her, it made him happy. He walked over to the side of her bed and watched her sleep. He bent down and pushed a loose strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. "what are you doing to me, Granger?" Draco didn't know what was coming over him. Just 2 months ago, he would have been tormenting her for being a muggle-born witch. Now he wont even call her a Mudblood with out feeling bad that he did. It was getting late and Draco left the Hospital Wing. He went to his dormitory where it was nice and silent. Everyone was in the Great Hall because it was dinner time. Since Crabbe and Goyle were no longer attending the school, Draco had the whole room to himself. He walked over to his desk and did some homework. He couldn't concentrate on his homework, so he went t over to his bed and jumped onto it. He was staring at the silk green canopy just about him.  
  
"Man, I cant even do my homework with out thinking about her…." he closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep. He was awoken by the bright sun in his eyes. Thinking it was early, he looked over to his side table and looked at the clock.  
  
"7:30!!! CRAP! Im going to be late for class!!!!!!!" he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He put on his school robes and ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair. He grabbed his books and ran out of the dormitory. Draco's first class of the day today was potions with Gryffindor. Professor Snape wouldn't be terribly mad at Draco, but he despised tardiness! Draco ran down the halls to the potions room and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I -" but before he could finish his sentence, Professor Snape cut him off.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. Just take a seat so I can continue with my lesson that you so rudely interrupted!"  
  
"Sorry Sir." Draco took the last empty seat in the middle of the class room. He really didn't pay much attention to the lesson. He was much too busy trying to remember what made him sleep so late. He rubbed his eyes and squeezed them shut very tight. He finally remembered what he had dreamed about.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry all! I've been so busy lately. And I really wanted to update! I did. But I didn't have the time. i'll try to make this chapter long for you all!! Lol. don't hate me. ph, and thanks for all the reviews!! it makes me happy :) Love ya!

* * *

"Sorry Sir." Draco took the last empty seat in the middle of the class room. He really didn't pay much attention to the lesson. He was much too busy trying to remember what made him sleep so late. He rubbed his eyes and squeezed them shut very tight. He finally remembered what he had dreamed about.

* * *

He saw her, Hermione. The brown haired girl that occupied his every thought and dream Draco had. They were out in the halls. She was crying in his arms. But why? What was this? Why were they standing in the halls? Draco's thoughts came to a sudden end when Professor Snape dismissed the class. Everyone made their way out of the class quickly. It was lunch time and Draco wasn't very people friendly at the moment so he walked to the hospital wing to visit Hermione. He looked in through the door to see if anyone was with her. Though, no one ever was.  
  
"You'd think one of her best mates would come to see her. They are all too pathetic."  
  
Draco noticed something move behind the curtains where Hermione was. Then he heard a voice. Se was talking to someone, but he didn't know who it was. It was a guy. A rather tall, gangly one. It couldn't be Wonder Boy Potter, because he isn't that tall. Then he realized who it was.  
  
"Bloody Weasle." he didn't bother staying. With Weasley there, it would have become a scene. Draco walked down the stairs and went down to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
"Hermione, its really good to see you! I've been so worried about you. I also have been having lots of homework problems!" Hermione playfully smacked him on his arm.  
  
"Do you know when you'll be able to leave?"  
  
"Hopefully later or tomorrow. Soo, did I miss anything interesting while I've been locked up in here?"  
  
"Not really. Harry and Ginny are dating, but I'm not supposed to know. They haven't told anyone yet, not even me! So keep you trap shut!" Ron giggled. Hermione's face went pale.  
  
"They are what?" Her mouth went dry and it felt like she couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"They are going out. Harry told me that you guys decided to just be friends and he also said that it was your idea. Why are you acting so daft? Its not like you didn't know that you and Harry aren't going out. It was your idea and all."  
  
"Oh, I was? Sorry. I guess I forgot." she tried to change the subject. " So, did we get any homework?"  
  
"I should have figured. You probably have been thinking about homework and class the whole time you've been here. You and your schoolwork, inseparable. Its all you think about."  
  
Hermione hated when he made fun of her. She took her schoolwork very serious. Grades were very important. Madam Pomfrey came in and told Ron to leave because class was starting soon. He said his goodbyes and left. Hermione wanted to cry so badly when Ron was still there, but she couldn't. she didn't even know that her and Harry were broken up. She kept strong and made it seem like it didn't bother her. As soon as he left, she got on her bed and cried her eyes out. She thought of how Harry hadn't come to visit her the whole time. And today was the first day that Ron ever came. No one visited her, but strangely, Draco Malfoy was the only one that came. Her thoughts put her to sleep.  
  
"Hermione, you may leave now. But please, eat more! And get more sleep at night. I know that you wouldn't want to come back and miss more class!"  
  
"Yes, you are right! Thank you!"  
  
Hermione slipped on her school robes and gathered her belongings. She looked in the mirror and put her up in a messy bun. When she was on her way out, she found a piece of parchment on the floor. She picked it up off the floor and looked at it. She didn't really like reading things that weren't hers . But it was soooo tempting! All she saw was a serpent coiled around a beautiful rose and Master Draco Malfoy.  
  
"He was here again." Hermione folded up the letter and put in her pocket. She left the Hospital Wing, but then, something happened. 


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for such crappy updates! i've been writing alot more and i hope this chapter is better then the last one! and im trying to make them longer, but i dont wanna give too much a way in one chapter!! i'll just let you read now.. lol! please R&R!! love ya all!

* * *

Draco was walking down the halls all by himself. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his robes. The letter that was once there, was now gone.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
_"I was in the halls. Where else? Think, think, think!!!! SHIT! I went to the hospital wing!"_

He was now walking as fast as he could up to the Hospital Wing. He needed that letter. If Hermione found that letter, she would know that he was coming up to visit her and he didn't want her to know, not yet.

* * *

Hermione was walking in the halls. She thought about what Ron had just told her before. About the bastard Harry, who was cheating on her while she was in the Hospital Wing. But it wasn't just anyone, it was her Best Mate, Ginny. How could he do that to her. How could Ginny do that to her they were best mates. Hermione didn't do anything to deserve something so mean and cold. She felt like she had no friends anymore. Harry Ron and Ginny where her best friends. She was now in tears. Hermione walked quickly down the halls so no one would see her tear stained face. Just then, a tall blonde boy walked into her sight. Everything was a blur because of the tears that filled her eyes. Then, the boy walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" A cool voice spoke. It was so familiar. But who was it?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She dried her eyes as best she could and looked up to see who was talking to her. It was Draco Malfoy. But why did he care about Hermione?  
  
"What?" she sounded so bitter. But also, very hurt.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you ok?"  
  
"Its nothing. I'll be fine!" she just wanted him to leave her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure its something. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what was coming over Draco, or what was coming over her. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and started to cry again. She soon found herself in Draco's arms. He had his arms around her. Taking in the smell of flowers. They stood there with out a care in the world. Everything felt as if time stopped those moments they were in each others arms.  
  
"Hermione? What happened?" she pulled her head from his shoulder, eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done. Through sniffs and tears she told him….  
  
"..the s..s..stupid git, he, he ,he cheated on me!! W..with GINNY!" she was now screaming. It just came out!  
  
"Shhh" he put a finger to her lips to quiet her, there were classes going on around them and he knew something wrong was going to happen.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that we can talk."  
  
"How could he do this to me??????  
  
The tears came pouring from her eyes again. Her crying was very loud and Draco tried hard to calm her down. There was a click and a door popped open. Both Hermione and Draco broke the hug and stood next to each other. A short round woman walked out of the room where the door opened.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. What are you two doing out in the halls, during class?"  
  
Draco and Hermione made eye contact, her eyes started to water and she looked away fast.  
  
"I asked you a question. What are you two doing out in the halls during class?"  
  
"Well, Hermione was just let out of the hospital wing and I- I- I was there to get her and bring her to class. She found out some bad news and I tried to comfort her and -"  
  
"That's enough babbling Mr. Malfoy. There is still no excuse for interrupting my class. Its only fair but to give you 2 weeks of detention. Now go back to class and after dinner, please come and meet me in my room so I can tell you when and were you will be having detention."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but found it very hard to speak.  
  
"We are very sorry for the interruption." Draco tried to apologize to Professor Sprout was still mad. She gave both Draco and Hermione one last look and walked back to her class. Hermione and Draco stood in the hall for a couple minutes in silence. She didn't know why he stood up for her, and why he said all that stuff. She was still crying. Hermione couldn't stop. Draco watched her and couldn't help but get upset. It hurt him to see her crying. Then, Hermione realized that class was soon ending and people would be flooding the halls. So she walked over to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered something into his ear.  
  
"thank you. I know you've been coming up here to visit me and I want to thank you for that." she was so close to his face. He felt her lip brush against his ear. She was just about to leave but before she did, she slipped the letter into his pocket. "I'm really sorry." 


	12. Chapter 12

Don't hate me!!! Please! Lol. I've been out of the house soo much this week and I haven't had a lot of time to update! This chapter is probably going to be short because I need to blow dry my hair and its getting really late. So, once again, I'm really sorry and don't hate me! Its getting better as we speak! Lol. Maybe a kissing scene? Haha! Ok, im going to stop talking and let you read the short chapter below! Lol.  
  
Danielle

* * *

Hermione was amazed at herself, and so was Draco. He never thought she would do anything of the sort. But what was she so sorry about? He stuck his hand in his pocket because Hermione had stuck her hand into it just before she left. He felt something and pulled it out. It was the letter that made him go back to the Hospital Wing. Draco took a deep breath in, the air smelled out flowers. The same scent that he took in when Hermione was crying on his shoulder, in his arms. Acting as if the first 5 years of their time at Hogwarts was just a nightmare. But he thought about why he hadn't pushed her away, why he allowed her to cry in his arms. He couldn't lie to himself, he liked it when they were hugging. Just then, class was dismissed and people were flooding the halls, swarming all around him. Being older, strong and well, Draco Malfoy, he pushed his way through the crowd. When he finally made it down the stairs, he went to the Great Hall. He saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. She noticed that he was looking at her and they made eye contact. He looked into her eyes and could see how hurt and upset she was, but they also seemed very confused. All Draco wanted to do was go over to Hermione and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she didn't need Potter and that little Weasel, but he couldn't. His feelings for Hermione grew stronger every time he saw her. Soon, she looked away and then Potter and Weasley sat down around her.  
  
"Hey Mione! How ya feelin? I thought that Madam Pomfrey was never going to let you out!"  
  
"Hey. Im feeling better Ron, Thank you for asking."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. She couldn't even look at the ass. They sat and ate some dinner, it was almost over and Ron looked up from his plate of dessert.  
  
" Mione, wanna come watch me and Harry at Quidditch Practice later?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I cant. You know I love watching you practice but I just cant."  
  
" Oh! Ok. Why not? Wait, let me guess. You are going to start studying now for out big test next week?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not! I have got detention for the next 2 weeks after dinner."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Ron almost chocked when he heard the words that came out of Hermione's mouth.  
  
"What for?" he couldn't believe that his perfect Hermione had detention.  
  
"I have got detention. You see, after I was let out today, I saw Draco and we got into a bit of an argument which interrupted Professor Sprouts class because we were yelling a little too loud in the halls and now, we have detention."  
  
"Since when do you call Malfoy, Draco?" Harry asked Hermione. She didn't want to answer him, but rage took over. 

" Since we became partners. Do you know what those are?"

"Partners?" his voice cracked a bit.

"Yes Harry, Partners. For class. Its not like the partners you and Ginny are!!"

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

sorry for like the worlds shortest chapter ever! i promise they will get better!! so keep reading and reviewing!!! 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters are getting kind of OOC! Just letting you all know! Lol. Sorry for the short chapters! I haven't had enough time to write a lot. But im making this chapter really long! Lol. I hope! Well enough of me talking, here's the chapter!

* * *

WHAT?!?!?! Harry was getting nervous. Hermione was so mad that she didn't care who heard.  
  
"How could you Harry? I don't get it. I didn't do anything!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry's face was now that color of Ron's hair.  
  
"Don't play stupid Harry! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You thought you could play me? Well you thought wrong, I was going to find out sooner or later. I mean, Ginny is my best friend! She was going to tell me anyway."  
  
"Herm-" Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME HARRY! I HATE YOU! I don't know what I did to deserved this. Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed off. Everyone was staring at Harry. Harry looked over at Ron, he gave him a very displeased look.  
  
"I thought you said that you and Hermione weren't dating anymore?"  
  
"Well. Err-"  
  
" That was really cold Harry. I would have never thought that you would do something that mean."  
  
Harry couldn't say anything. He was so embarrassed and everyone at the Gryffindor table now knew how horrible of a person Harry was. They all thought of him as a hero. And if things couldn't get worse, Draco Malfoy walked over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, well, well Potter. Nice Job! I knew you that you were a jack ass. Even I wouldn't do something like that to my best mate!"  
  
"Get off it Malfoy. No one asked for your stupid remarks." Harry's fists were now clenched and Draco could see how mad Harry was getting.  
  
"Now, now Potter. No need to get all testy."  
  
"I'm NOT being testy. Just jump off a mountain and do us all a favor."  
  
"Now why would I do anything for you? I thought you were smarter, Potter."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy and stop being such an ass."  
  
"There is no need to use inappropriate language. For not respecting a Prefect, 20 points from Gryffindor!" He pointed his wand to the hour glass that contained many little red diamonds. When he pointed his wand to the hour glass, some of the red diamonds disappeared. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was yelling at both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Wish to say anything else to me?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He didn't want to loose any more house points. Ron, Hermione and him were the reason why most of the house points were taken away.  
  
"That's what I thought, Potter." he turned and left in the same direction Hermione had. He soon caught up with her and was walking very quietly. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You don't need that jackass."  
  
She didn't bother turning around because she knew that it was Draco that had said that. All she wanted to know is why he was being so nice to her. She contemplated whether or not she should ask him.  
  
"Why?" Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? why now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't understand why you are acting like the first 5 years here were just a dream. Well for me a nightmare. I just want to know why?"  
  
"You probably wont believe me. All you will do is laugh and make fun of me."  
  
"Try me"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
"Please?" 

" fine! Well, when I was home during summer vacation, Lucious was always bombarding me with questions about my future and what not. He told me that I was to become a Death Eater. He has been telling me that ever since I could talk. Basically, I was to live me life exactly how he lived his when he was growing up. But no way am I becoming a Death Eater. I don't believe what Voldemort and his followers believe in. and the only reason why I was mean to you all those years is because of Lucious. If he ever found out that I liked, well I mean, hung out with a Muggle-Born, he would use curses on me. Such as Crucio. That was his favorite. So I did what I was told and what I was expected to do. But now that he is dead, I am able to do anything I wish. Well not anything, but you catch my drift."

Hermione never thought that he would ever open up that much to her. A tear slid down her cheek. Before anymore could fall down, Draco moved closer to her and wiped them away. She put her hand on his and gazed into his eyes. They were so warm and welcoming. Not like last year. They used to be so cold and bitter. Hermione pulled her hand back to her side.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Draco's voice sounded a little worried.

"No. its just me. We should go, before we get any more detention." she tried to make it sound like a joke, but it didn't come out like that.

" Yeah, you are right. We definitely don't need anymore detention."

The rest of the walk was silent. When they finally reached Professor Sprouts door, Draco knocked.

"Come in!!" a bright cheery voice called from the other side of the door.

Draco opened the door and gestured for Hermione to go in first.

"Lady's first."

"Ahh, Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger! As you know, your detention will start tonight. You'll have it every night after dinner until 11 o'clock. I know you both are Prefects, so I've talked to Headmaster Dumbledore and you 2 have been partnered up for the rest of the term until Christmas break. You will have hall duties on Thursday nights right after you leave detention. Now, what you'll be doing every night is going to the Herbology room and you'll clean the room and water the plants.

"is that all?" Draco was getting impatient.

"Ahh, no! I will be leaving a key with one of you. Who wants it?"

"I'll take it." Draco looked over at Hermione. "Unless you want to take it. It doesn't matter to me."

"No, that's ok. You may take it."

"Excellent, here you are Mr. Malfoy. Please make sure NOT to loose this key. I guess I'll take you down to the class room to show you were everything is. Oh, and you wont be using Magic to clean. You will be doing it all the Muggle way. So before you enter the room, you will put your wand in this box and it will lock. No one will be able to open it. When your time is up, and you both exit the room and lock the door, the box will allow you to take your wand. Now, here's they key. I'll see you both tomorrow.. Good Night."

"Good night." Draco and Hermione said this in unison. Draco took out the key and unlocked the door. They both pulled out their wands and placed them in the box. Hermione shut the lid and the box disappeared. She jumped back. Draco noticed and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"oh, nothing. I just didn't see that coming."

"oh, ok. Well. Lets get started."

"Right. Ok!"

* * *

what will happen? will Hermione and Draco stay in a room together for a couple of hours with out anything happening? please R&R!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything : ( lol! Im really sorry about not updating for a while. Its just that school just started and my mom cut down my computer time, so don't have that much time on here. So I snuck on after I finished my homework and typed this! Its going to be longer then most of my chapters because I feel bad about not updating in like 4 days!! If this chapter is confusing at all, let me know! So I hope you enjoy! R&R!!!!! I enjoy getting reviews!!! It motivates me to update for all you wonderful readers!!! Ok, im done talking now! Here my new chapter! Please enjoy!!

* * *

They grabbed their bags. Hermione left the room and waited for Draco to lock the door so she could get her wand. As soon as he locked it, the box appeared. They both pulled out their wands and stuffed them in their pockets. It was getting dark out and the temperature dropped to almost freezing. It was now winter and there was about 2 weeks of school left until Winter Vacation. 

"Its getting really dark."

Hermione pulled out her wand. Draco did the same. They both muttered Lumos and the tip of their wands lit up. The walk felt like it took forever. Finally, they reached the entrance. Hermione and Draco both walked to the Prefects bathroom to wash up for bed. Hermione grabbed a robe and walked to the end of the pearly white bathroom. She made sure that Draco couldn't see her from where he was. She then pulled off her clothes and put on her robe. The bath had all sorts of knobs. There was one that was red with pink bubbles on it. Hermione thought it meant warm water and bubbles, so she turned the knob to the left. The tub was soon filled with pink bubbles and water. She took off her robe and slipped into the tub and pulled her Ipod out of her bag. Right before Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express, Mr. Weasley bewitched her Ipod so that it would work in the school. Electronics dont work inside of the Hogwarts.

Draco put his things down and turned on the shower. The warm water felt so good against his body. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair and turned off the shower.

Hermione felt so relaxed. Her favorite song came on. It was by an American band called Dashboard Confessional. Thinking that Draco was long gone, she sang the song out loud.

"Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in

So mesmerizing,

so hypnotizing

I am captivated"

Hermione soon realized that it was getting late, so she got out of the tub and put on her robe and made her way to the front of the bathroom. In front of her stood a full length mirror.

'I need a change. Maybe over the Winter Vacation, I'll go visit Ashley. Shes the only girl that could actually help me, other then Parvati and Lavender. But im afraid of what they would do to me.' she started playing around with her hair, running her fingers through the wet mop on her head. There was a noise coming from somewhere in the bathroom. Then there was a deep voice.

"Man, I'm so damn hott." Draco was standing in front of a mirror flexing his muscles. All the years of Quidditch paid off. He magically dried his hair and continued to admire himself in the mirror. A noise came from the other side of the bathroom, Draco was curious so he went to see what it was. When he went to the front of the bathroom to find Hermione standing in front of a mirror.

"Oh. Umm, Draco. I thought you left a while ago." Hermione found herself staring at the half naked Draco in front of her.

'Wow. All that Quidditch paid off. He's got a nice body! WAIT! Did I just say that Draco Malfoy has a nice body? I need to get some sleep.'

"Hello? That's enough staring, for now. You may look more tomorrow." he smirked at his remark. Hermione finally broke her gaze and occupied herself by tightening the tie on her robe.

"I wasn't staring, I was j-just…"

"Admiring?"

Hermione blushed a scarlet red. "NO!" Draco just shook his head and walked to the counter and leaned against it. He saw Hermione's Ipod and picked it up. He looked at it with confusion.

"What is this contraption?"

"Its called and Ipod."

"Ipod? I thought that these sort of things didn't work inside of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you can put your favorite music on here and listen to it when ever you please. You are right, they dont. But before i got on the train, Mr. Weasley bewitched it so now it may work inside the school."

"Hmm, and where my one find this…Ipod?"

"You can try a computer store. Do you know what a computer is?"

"I'm not that daft like Potter and Weasley, Hermione." He chuckled at himself "Of course I know what a computer is. Lucious had one to keep track of all his Death Eater friends." He sounded disgusted when he mentioned Lucious' name and the words Death Eater.

"Well, if you **PROMISE **to bring it back in one piece and not ruin it, I'll let you borrow it."

"All right." she handed him the Ipod. Hermione knew that Draco had no clue what so ever on how to use it. She waited for him to ask her. Sure enough he would.

"Um, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, how do you use this..Ipod. that's the name of it, right?"

"Yes. Here, I'll show you." she walked over and stood right next to him. They were so close that Hermione could feel his body heat.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating in such long! dont hate me please!! this chapter wont be very long because i dont have much time on the computer. so please enjoy! R&R!!!!!!! and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Now, this button," Hermione reached over and pointed to a button on the top. "is how you put the Ipod on." 

For next 20 minutes, Hermione taught Draco how to use the Ipod.

"Now lets say you want to listen to Dashboard Confessional. You push this and then play." she took the headphones and placed them on his head. A few seconds later, he heard music.

"Wow." that was the only thing Draco could really say.

"That's my favorite song, Vindicated."

"Now lets say you want to listen to Dashboard Confessional. You push this and then play." she took the headphones and placed them on his head. A few seconds later, he heard music.

"Wow." that was the only thing Draco could really say.

"That's my favorite song, Vindicated."

"Uhh, cool."

"Well I'd better get going. We do have classes tomorrow and its already 12:30. All that cleaning tired me out. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Hermione gathered her things and walked towards the door, but just before she left, Draco said something.

"Thanks."

"What?" Hermione couldn

't believe that Draco was actually thanking her. She had never heard him say that words thanks to anyone, let alone her, Hermione Granger, The filthy Mudblood.

"I said thanks. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, um no. I just didn't hear you."

"..right. Good night."

The next day was very long and boring. Draco had remember that today, well tonight that him and Hermione had Prefect duties. He got up from the table and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was watching him.

"Granger, I need to talk to you."

"Alright Dra- Malfoy. What is it?"

"Well, can you just come with me?"

"Um, ok? I'll be right back guys."

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the hall. Hermione was confused. She tried to think if she did anything wrong. Everyone in the Great Hall and now, everyone in the hall were staring.

"What is it Draco? Did I do something wrong? Im confused."

"No, I just wanted to tell you that we have Prefect duties tonight after detention."

"Well why couldn't you just tell me that in the Great Hall? Everyone knows that we have Prefects duties together." Hermione stared at him confused.

"Well, I saw Potter and Weasel sitting there staring at you and I knew that Weasel would have came and beat the crap out of me and Potter would have made one of his stupid conclusions about us and made something big out me talking to you."

"Oh, right. Ok well I'm going to go and get my things. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok, bye."

Just then some 4th year Gryffindor's walked by and stopped to watch Hermione and Draco. Every thought in Hermione's mind left. She didn't know what to do.

'Ahh! What should I do? If they find out that Draco is being civil to me, I'll be done for! And Harry and Ron will kill me! Even though we really aren't talking. But ahhh!!!!!!'

Hermione did the only thing that came to her mind.

"You stupid ferret! What the hell is wrong with you!?" she wanted it to come out nasty, but it didn't. She then smacked him across the face and ran off leaving a very embarrassed and confused Draco standing with a bunch of the 4th years from before.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed at them and they all look at him strangely and ran off. Draco left the hall and walked down to the Slytherin Dungeons. He grabbed his bag and glanced in the mirror. There was a light red hand mark on the side of his face from where Hermione slapped him. He still looked amazingly handsome, and he knew that he did. He checked the mirror often to remind himself of his good looks.

Hermione was waiting outside for about 15 minutes already. Draco still hadn't come out. He wasn't late, Hermione just left the school a little too early. She knew that he was going to be mad about what she had done to him and she wished that she hadn't done what she did. It wasn't like Hermione to slap someone for no reason. She just didn't want people to talk about her. A couple of minutes passed and she heard huffing and puffing coming from the direction of the trail that led to the room. A tall figure came into view now. Hermione knew that it was Draco. He made his way to the door and stuffed his wand into the box, shut the lid and unlocked the door. The whole night, neither one of them spoke to each other. Draco would steal a glance from Hermione once in a while. It was soon time for Prefect duties. They were walking down the hall in complete silence. Something inside of Hermione made her feel terrible about her slapping him. She knew that she had to say something to him. Maybe even apologize. She stopped where she was and grabbed Draco's arm. He looked down at the and on his arm and the looked up into Hermione's eye's.

"What?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize for slapping you earlier. I was just-" Draco cut her off.

"You just wanted you keep your perfect reputation?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, so you just wanted to make a fool out of me in front of all your friends. I see."

"Draco, will you just let me finish?!"

"What ever." Draco rolled his eyes.

" I only hit you because if I didn't, then all the people that were watching would think something was going on between us and you would rather kill yourself then have anything to do with an ugly Mudblood like me. I was trying not to ruin **your **reputation. I know what it means to you. And no one is prefect. Not even me."  
  
"Oh really? Im touched." he sarcastically placed a hand on his heart and sniffed.

"You know what, Malfoy, I shouldn't have even said anything about it."

Draco would never admit it, but he liked that Hermione apologized to him. And he also didn't think that she was an ugly Mudblood. The rest of the night was silent.

* * *

Tonight was the last night of detention and the last night of school. (well last day until winter break.) Dumbledore changed the date of Winter Break this year. We now left a week before Christmas. Hermione and Draco got over their differences and after that night, they became closer friend. They finished cleaning the room in about 4 days. They spent their nights in the room doing homework and reading. Yes, Draco Malfoy reads and does homework! it's a miracle! But tonight, Hermione felt that tonight's detention was going to be different.

* * *

what's going to happen during detention? maybe a kiss? o0o0o0!!! read a review!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guya. im really sorry about not updating for a while! now that everything is back to normal, i might be able to update more often. this isn't very long, but its something. i hope you enjoy it. i bit of a cliff hanger for ya too!!!

* * *

"You're late."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was with Dean and we kind of lost track of the time."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. What Hermione just said amused him.  
  
"Oh, really?" He gave her a look.  
  
"Draco! We weren't doing what you think we were. I was just helping him with his homework."  
  
"…..right."  
  
"Just open the door already. Im freezing!"  
  
"Now.. Where did I put that key? Hmm."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!! OPEN THE DOOR!" she smacked him in the arm.  
  
He finally unlocked the door and went in.  
  
"You didn't need to smack me. I was quite capable of opening the door. I was just looking for the key." he rubbed the spot she had smacked him and made a sad face.  
  
"Oh, Shut up. I didn't hurt you."  
  
She walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"Well, I don't have any work to do. The Professors didn't give much work and I'd rather do that at home. How about you?"  
  
"No. I left it all in my dorm."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while. Draco hated the silence. So he decided that they should do something.. Fun.  
  
"Want to play a game?"  
  
"Erm. Well it depends on what kind of game it is."  
  
"21 questions. Ever played it?"  
  
"Of course. Millions of times. I didn't think you would know of a muggle game like that."  
  
"Well, I played it at one of my Halloween party's with some friends. it's a good game to get to know someone better." he looked at her and gave one of his famous smirks. Hermione hated when he did that, but she also thought he looked cute when he did.  
  
"So, who's going to start?"  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Hmm…" Hermione was twirling a piece of her long, bushy chocolate brown hair. Draco watched her as she thought of a question. He noticed that she would bite her lower lip whenever she didn't know what to say. Hermione felt his gray eyes watching her. When she looked up, they locked their eyes. She felt her insides get all warm and her stomach felt like there were millions of butterflies inside her.  
  
' why am I feeling this way? This is DRACO MALFOY!!! Not Oliver Woods!! (hehe) I can't like Draco. He is a prat and self absorbed and egotistical and oh yes, he is very hott! No. no! he's not hott. I don't like Draco Malfoy. I don't!!!!! but why do I feel so nervous around him?'  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Ha. that's all you have?"  
  
"No! I'm just getting started. Now answer the question!" Hermione gave him a huge smile that made him get all tingly.  
  
' Why am I feeling like this? This is Hermione Granger!!! Why does she make me feel like this? I cant like her, I DON'T like her!!!! But she is pretty and fit ..ahhh!!!!!'  
  
"Draco Andrew Malfoy. And you?"  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger." she said it very loud and proudly with her head held high.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue. Have you ever snogged someone?"

"err-yes."

" Ohh how many boys?"

"Im not telling and its my turn!"

He pouted his lower lip. Hermione couldn't resist.

"err. About 5? Maybe more."

"5!?!?!" he sounded surprised.

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"um.. Because?" 

"Ok. My turn. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No.."

"what about Pansi? I thought you guys were "dating""

"that's funny! Me and Pansi? Ugh. I hate her!! That pug-faced whore" Draco was getting so pissed and his hands curled up into fists.

His eyes went dark. Hermione got a little scared.

"Okay okay! Calm down. It was only a question!!"

They went back and forth asking dumb questions, like when's you birthday or who's your favorite professor. But the next question was veryy different.

* * *

and i want to thank all my reviewers!!! thanks!

if you want me to udpate soon .. R&R!!! ALOT!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you consider me a good looking bloke?"  
  
"What?" Hermione was caught off guard by, though she heard the question loud and clear.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She took a long , hard look at Draco. She tried to find something wrong with his face. Trying to find a flaw. Something to make him not perfect. But there was nothing. His skin, perfect and creamy. Shiny platinum blonder hair. Brilliantly white teeth. He has the perfect body. Chiseled abs.( from all the years he has played quidditch.) There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. To her, even those annoying smirks of his were cute.  
  
"Well, if you didn't do that stupid smirk all the time, and maybe if you would actually smile once in a while, yes. Yes you would be quiet the looker."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"That's all you have to say? Fine! Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Draco examined the bushy brown-eyed girl in front of him. He thought that Hermione was a very fit and very pretty girl. She has such a creamy complexion and big, beautiful brown eyes. Her hair, long and curly. And the perfect body. Though, most of the time it is covered up with her school robes.  
  
"Well," he rubbed his chin "Lets see. If you didn't act so snobby and a know-it-all and if you maybe did something with you hair, you would be ok. I mean seriously, do you even do it in the morning?"  
  
"Excuse, I didn't ask to be insulted! And yes, I do."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks get warm. She knew that she was blushing, but she didn't know why. Yes, he did make fun of her hair, and he didn't say that she was ugly, but that is no reason to blush.  
  
_'well. He didn't say I was ugly! that's good. Right? NO!! I don't like him and I don't care if he thinks I'm pretty or not! I don't like him!!!!!!!! And he surely doesn't like me!'  
  
**'Yes you do!' another voice told her.**  
  
'NO! I don't like Draco! Why would I like him?'  
  
**'Well, lets see. He is hott, he has the perfect body and well, he's Draco. Need I say more?'**  
  
' But he's EVIL! And he's an arrogant prick! And he always makes fun of me!'  
  
**'You must admit he is sexy when he is evil. And when a guy makes fun of you, it usually means he fancies you. Hullo captain obvious! I thought you were smart!'**  
  
'I am!'  
  
**'…Right. Ok.'**  
  
'Just shut it!!!!'  
_  
Hermione shook her head and looked up to Draco. He was just sitting there looking at her, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"err-sorry. I was… umm.. Thinking."  
  
"Oh, What about? Let me guess…me?" Draco flickered his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yes Draco. You caught me! I was thinking about how much…" she cut herself off before she let something slip out that could possibly make things a mess.  
  
"How much you what?"  
  
"Nothing. Who's turn is it?" Hermione shifted her glance to the wall.  
  
"hmm. Well. Lets see. It's my turn!"  
  
"Alright.. Shoot."  
  
_'what to ask, what to ask? he thought to himself.  
  
**' How about a kiss? You know you want one!'**_  
  
_'What? No I don't!! who is that?'  
  
**' Yes you do! And you need not to worry about who I am.'**  
  
'No I don't. I don't like Hermione like that!!'  
  
**' You cant be too sure of that! And you don't like her, you love her!'**  
  
'NO! Just shut it! Will you?'_

_

* * *

Ahh, im sorry for such a sort chapter!!!!!!!! cliff hangers!!! well kind of! lol! i think i am going to update like everyday or when ever i have free time!_

i havent got any reviews and i kind of think that no one is reading my story. so if you want me to continue updating this fic. then REVIEW!!!!!! i dont mind stopping it, i just want to know that my work is being read and im not just wasting my time on the computer typing it for no one!  


**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Draco shook his head to dismiss the last remark. He looked up into Hermione's eyes. Something happened that made Draco's heart begin to race and his stomach did a flip. He really did want to kiss her. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like. She always wore lip gloss. Not like how Pansy wore it. She wore gallons on her lips that made her look like she just had a snogging session with a slug. Hermione's didn't like anything like that.

"Draco?"

"Oh yes. Right."

"Think of a question yet?"

For the first time in Draco's life, he was stumped. He didn't know what to ask her. He leaned closer to Hermione. Soon, Draco found himself only inches from Hermione. He finally closed the space between the two of them. He took her chin in his hand and titled her head back and brought his lips to hers. When his lips met with Hermione's, something surged through his whole body. His stomach did another flip and his knees went shaky. It all felt so right to him, but also so wrong.

Hermione was getting impatient while Draco sat there and thought of a question to ask her. She noticed that every now and then, he would move closer and would run his hand through his hair. They were now inches apart. Hermione could feel Draco's minty breath on her face. His body heat penetrated off her. Then next move Draco took shocked both Hermione and himself. When she felt his lips on hers, she felt millions of butterflies flutter in her stomach. His hand searched the delicate skin on her face. His hands felt so warm against her cold skin. His other hand found its way to her free hand. Draco then closed his hand around hers. The kiss was so heated and filled with lots of passion. Hermione broke the kiss to catch her breath, but soon found her lips back on his. They were both so caught up in each other that they lost track of time. It was now Draco's turn to break for air. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall.

"12:00!!!!!!! Crap!!!"

Draco looked from Hermione to the clock then back to Hermione. His eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. Its way past 11:00 and I should be getting back to my dorm. I need to finish packing my things for tomorrow. You know?"

"Oh, right. Well can I walk you back to your dorm?"

"Err…Sure."

They both walked out of the room. Draco locked the door and took his and Hermione's wand out of the box.

As they walked through the dark corridors, Hermione walked close to Draco. She didn't like the dark very much. There was a cracking noise that made Hermione jump and grab hold of Draco's arm. Draco smirked and took hold of he hand.

"Umm, Hermione. Whats wrong?"

Hermione blushed and noticed that she was being childish about it. It was just a noise. Not someone following her, or worse, stalking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard something and I err.. Got a little scared."

"Oh, well its was probably just Peeves or something. Nothing to be worried about."

"..right."

They both walked back to the Common Room hand in hand.

"Fuzzy Peaches." Draco spoke the password loud and clearly.

Crazy Dumbledore and his passwords.

The portrait door swung open to reveal the beautifully colored Common Room. The colors of all four houses displayed around the room. it was a very comfortable place to be on a cold winter night. the fire burned brightly in the dark room. They walked up the flight of stairs that led to each one of their rooms and stopped in front of Hermione's door.

"Well. Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night Hermione."

She waited for Draco to walk away before she whispered her password.

"Endymion" Hermione loved her password. It meant _Loved By the Moon_ in Latin. She slipped into her room and closed the door. She really didn't need to finish packing, for she finished last night. The kiss kind of scared her, so she lied and to leave so she didn't feel uncomfortable. It was very late. Actually, too late to be outside. She went to her large wooden dresser and retrieved her pajama's. A few minutes later, she slipped into her bed, under her silk covers. Shortly, Hermione feel asleep to dreams about Draco, leaving school tomorrow, the kiss, Draco, the homework she had to do and Draco.

* * *

"Serpente Morso" 

Draco's door swung open and he slipped in and laid down on his bed. He stared up at the canopy about his head. All he could think about was Hermione and the kiss. Her lips were so soft against his. And her hands were so small and gentle. He reached up and touched his lips, wanting to taste Hermione's still on his. He soon fell asleep to thoughts of a bushy haired, know-it-all Gryffindor.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to the sin shinning in her eyes. When she went to bed last night, she didn't bother closing the curtains around her bed. She thought back to last night. She could still feel Draco's luscious lips against hers. The mere thought of him made her insides feel warm and tingly.

* * *

Draco woke up abruptly to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He was definitely not a morning person. He lazily rolled out of bed and shut his alarm clock off. 

'The only good thing about being in the dungeons is that there are hardly any windows down here.'

"Thank God we don't have classes today! Maybe the old coot wasn't so bad after all."

Thank we don't have classes today! Maybe the old coot wasn't so bad after all." 

Draco reached into his dresser and got a pair of muggle jeans and a muggle shirt. ( just because he was a Malfoy didn't mean that he couldn't wear muggle clothes. He actually kind of liked them a bit.) He then grabbed everything he needed and headed to the Prefects bathroom.

"Poppin Fresh."

Usually no one was in here this early in the morning. Especially today. But he knew of only one person that just might be up this early and be in the Prefects bathroom.

The door swung open and there stood a girl with bushy brown hair. Se stood there wearing nothing but a towel around her wet body. Obviously she had just taken a shower.

"Good Morning." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Morning." Draco wasn't fully awake and Hermione could tell.

"Are you going home for the break?"

"Uh, Yes. I think I need to spend time with mother. Ever since Lucius died, she's been a mess. Though she hated him for everything he did to us, he was still a very big part of our lives, but mostly hers."

"Oh. Right. Well I think it's a good idea to go home. He was your father in all."

She knew how Draco felt about his father. He hated him with a burning passion. Anyone would too, if they were beaten and hexed for doing wrong or not obeying his every command.

"What are you doing over the break?"

"I'm going to America to visit my cousin and my aunt and uncle. I'm only going for about a week or so though."

"Oh cool."

Hermione realized what she had on, or I should say what she didn't have on and turned a little red.

"Sorry, I should get going. I need to get dressed."

"Oh, you really don't. Its fine! I like this look on you."

Hermione blushed a violent red and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know you would love to just stay here and stare at me with nothing but a towel on, but I really need to get dressed and get down to the great hall."

"Ok. Well if I don't talk you over the break, Happy Christmas and have a great time in America."

"Thanks. You too! I hope your mother is doing well."

And without another word from Draco, she walked off and went straight up to her room.

* * *

Cliff hanger. not really. but oh well. please R&R!!!!!!!!! and i am terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time! i love you all. and thanks for the review! i hope i can get more then like 2!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

She ran to her room and shut and locked the door behind her. Hermione's thoughts were running hay wire. 

'Whats going on with Draco and I ?'

Since they didn't have classes today, they didn't have to wear their school robes. Hermione put on a pair of jeans and a sweater from her cousin Ashley. She sent her all kinds of clothes that Hermione would never wear. She felt bad that she never wore any, so today was a good day to wear some. After she got dressed, she put her curly hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and stuck her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. She made her way down the stairs to the great hall for the last breakfast before break.

"Hey Hermione, cute outfit!" Lavender and Parvati had been eyeing her since she entered the great hall.

"Thanks." Hermione replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. No one ever complimented her on her clothes. But then again, she was always wearing her school robes.   
"My cousin sent them to me in the beginning of the year."

"Cool!!"

The rest of breakfast, Hermione sat at the table and listened to Lavender and Parvati gossiping about some very "intimate" couple in Hogwarts. They were always gossiping. They are better known as "the source". if you ever need to know something, just ask Lavender and Parvati. Those two knew everything and anything.

* * *

"Hermione, Dear, welcome home! We've missed you a lot!" 

"Hullo mum, dad. I've missed you too!"

She ran over to her parents and gave them a big hug.

"How was your trip?"

"Good. I had a prefects meeting for a little while and I spent the rest of the ride reading."

"How are your friends? Are you still dating Harry?" Hermione's mum asked, nudging her in the arm.

"Well, no."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well, you see, in the beginning of the year, I got very sick and I was in the infirmary for a couple of days. And while I was in there, Harry asked out Ginny." Hermione's mum made a face, meaning, GINNY WEASLEY? "Yes, Ginny Weasley. And he didn't think that I would find out, but I did. So we aren't friends anymore. And Ginny and I aren't really talking much, same with Ron too. So that means I wont be spending time with them this break."

"Oh. We are so sorry hunny. So, are you excited to go to America?"

"Its alright. I am so excited! I haven't seen Ashley, Aunt Lynn and Uncle Kyle in such a long time! I really miss them."

"Well, why don't you go and get some rest. You look like you need it. And I will come and get you when its time for supper."

Hermione was leaving for America on Monday. Though today was only Saturday, she thought it would be a good idea to start packing. She would rather have everything done early then do it last minute.

"Alright."

She walked up the large set of stairs to her room. Her house was fairly large, due to the fact that both her parents are well known dentists in the Muggle world. Hermione's room was very sophisticated. It seemed like it could be a room in Hogwarts. It consisted of a large, queen size bed, 2 dressers, a vanity set, and two bed side tables. The bed had a very comfortable light blue quilt with tons of pillows. Everything was made of a rich, dark brown wood. Her walls were white with a light blue trimming around the whole room. The curtains were sheer light blue which gave a very sensitive look to the room. As you can tell, Hermione's favorite color was blue.

Hermione put down her heavy bag and walked over to he bedside table. There, sat a picture of her and Harry in Hogsmeade. He was smiling at her and those eyes. Piercing emerald green eyes. She could remember that day so well. It was right before school started. Hermione and Harry went to Hogsmeade for a "date". They went to tons of stores. Then Harry took her a quaint little café. It looked a little "crappy" on the outside and not many people were in it. But when they went inside, it was very romantic. Harry had told her that he loved her. Hermione didn't know what to say. She liked him a lot, but did she LOVE him? Of course she did, he was her best friend! But she didn't love him the way he loved her. And in that café, Hermione and Harry shared their first kiss. One of many they shared. Out of anger and hurt, Hermione threw the picture and the frame broke and the glass shattered. She pulled out her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and muttered the fixing charm. The frame and glass looked like nothing had ever happened to it. Dumbledore thought it would be alright if the students were allowed to use magic and their wands outside of school. She then took the picture and stuck it in the bottom draw of her dresser. She didn't want to think about the stupid git that took her heart and ripped it out of her chest. tore it up, stomped on it and dropped it in mud and then gave it back to her. She hated Harry so much. As much as Draco hated him. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. Not even Draco deserved it. Though he can be a stupid git at times, he still didn't deserve it. No one did!

"Err. Stupid Harry Potter! And Ginny, how could she?! She was supposed to be my best friend!!! Does everyone hate me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not cool enough? Err! I need to stop thinking about them. All of them! I don't need them!" Hermione slammed the draw shut and got on her bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts shifted from Potter and Ginny, to Draco Malfoy. The boy that for so many nights, occupied her every dream and thought. He was her closest friend at the moment. If anyone knew that they were on a first name basis and that they were actually being civil with each other, man, would they be shunned by all. Maybe even loose all the friends they had. And what if they found out about the kiss? They actually kissed?! Pureblood Draco Malfoy, kissed Mudblood Hermione Granger. With these thoughts, Hermione fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Honey, you know we need to tell her. But when? I think its best for her to know the truth now, rather then later."

Hermione's mother shot a worried look to her husband.

"You're right. How about we tell her when she comes home from America. She will have some time to think about it before school too."

"Alright dear."

* * *

"Draco! Oh how I've missed you so much!"

"Hullo mum! I've missed you too! How are you?"

"I'm good dear. How was the ride?"

"Boring. I slept most of the time."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Narcissa called for the house elf to get Draco some food.

"Mildred!"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy? What can Mildred get for you?"

"Please get Draco some food. He is starving!"

"Mildred will be right back with food for Master Malfoy."

"Thank you."

And with snap, Mildred was gone. Leaving Draco and his mother alone in the parlor. She walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his built body.

"Oh Draco, its been so lonely here. I've missed you being here!"

"Why don't you go to France again with Mrs. TumSuden? I know how much you love going there and shopping! It will be good for you to get out of this stuffy manor and be with your friends."

"Well, that's a great idea Draco! You are so smart, you know that?"

"Of course mum!"

She playfully smacked him in the arm.

"You are supposed to thank me, not agree! Silly goose!"

Narcissa was such a kind, loving mother. Draco loved her very much! They were so close but Lucius never let her show any emotions and love to him. So whenever he was away or not home, he and his mother would "hang out" and do things that Lucius would not permit in the manor. Such as Draco giving his mum a hug, or even crying!

The rest of the day, Draco and his mother talked about school and everything that had been going on.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione! We are going to miss you so much! Have fun, ok? And please, be careful and listen to what ever Aunt Lynn and Uncle Kyle say, ok?"

"Yes!! I'll miss you both!"

Hermione handed her bags to the man that stocked them into the plane. Then her mum gave her an envelope.

"Here, Hermione. This should be enough money to last for your stay!"

She gave them both a hug and a kiss and got on the plane.

The whole plane ride, all Hermione could think about was how much fun she was going to have with her cousin! She also thought of how much she was going to miss Draco. Yes, she was going to miss Draco Malfoy! wow. things have really changed!

* * *

well, theres another chapter! i hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter will be fun! Hermione and her cousin Ashley go on a shopping spree! yay!!! and Hermione also finds out some information from her parents that will change A LOT of things for her! especially her and Draco's relationship! lol! please R&R!!   
and thank you for the reviews! i enjoy reading what people think of my story!!

-_ihearttomfelton** 3**_


	20. Chapter 20

"MI!! I've missed you soo much!"

"ASHELY!" Hermione ran over to her cousin and gave her a tight hug. Ashley stood at 5 foot 3. Her hair, long, chestnut brown. And her eyes, a dark brown. She was very pretty. Her and Hermione were the same age. Ashley's birthday only a few months before Hermione's.

"Ashley! You look great!"

"Why thank you! And look at you……. You look the same!!!!"

Ashley let out a little giggle and Hermione frowned.

"I know! That's what you are here for!"

"hah! I feel so special! Come on! Lets go to my room! We need to talk, catch up on TONS of things!"

"Alright! Im coming!" Ashley grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her up the stairs to her room. Once they were in her room, Ashley shut the door and turned to Hermione.

"So, Mi, how have you been?"

"Oh just peachy!" Hermione couldn't kid herself, everything wasn't peachy! Her and DRACO MALFOY were good friends! Her and her best friends weren't talking at the moment. Harry cheated on her with her best friend Ginny. Everything definitely wasn't peachy and Ashley could see right through Hermione.

"Mi, you know that you cant lie to me! I can see right through that fake smile of yours!"

Hermione seemed to be very interested in the quilt on the bed beneath her.

"Whats wrong? You can tell me! Let me guess, Boyfriend trouble? Or do you not have one?"

Hermione frowned at Ashley.

"Well, I did. But something happened and now I don't."

"ohh! Pray tell!" Ashley jumped on the bed next to Hermione, put on a huge grin and said in a sweet, childish voice, "Pwease Mi?"

"Alright! Well lets see, where shall I start?"

"The beginning is always the best spot!"

"Haha. Ok! So me and my good friend, Harry, started dating before we left for school. I got very sick and had to stay in the infirmary in my school until I was better. While my stay, Harry thought that he could get away with cheating on me. But that didn't work and I I caught him. But he didn't just cheat on me with anyone, he chose my best friend Ginny!!!!!" Hermione found herself crying. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry over this, yet she was. She continued to tell Ashley everything minus the magic and such. She told her everything from getting detention to kissing her enemy, well ex- enemy now, Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Ash, I think im going to take a nap. Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure. You know where your room is?"

"it's the one down the hall, am I correct?"

"Yupp. Your stuff should be there already."

"Thanks."

Hermione walked down the hall to her room. She really needed a nap. So she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. What felt like hours later, Hermione woke up.

"maybe I'll go ask Ash what we are going to do while I'm here."

She walked to Ashley's room and opened the door. Ashley stood there with a wand in hand and a book in front of her. From where Hermione laws, it looked like a Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"SHIT!" was all Ashley could say,

Hermione's mind was racing! 'Ashley is a witch!?!?' the image of Ashley with her wand kept flashing in her mind.

"Mi! um.. Hi!"

"Yo- yo- yo- you're a w- w- witch?"

"Um…. Guilty?" Ashley said with a look of nervousness on her face.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"please, don't tell anyone! Mom said that I wasn't allowed to tell you! I wish I could have though. But please don't say anything or I'll have to use a memory charm on you."

Hermione's face had a huge grin on it. Then she pulled out her wand.

"Not if I cant put one on you first!"

Ashley just stood there in a state of shock!

"you're a witch too?"

"Yupp!"

"What school do you got to?"

"Hogwarts. You?"

"Durmstrung."

"Oh, do you know Victor (spelled right?) Krum?"

"Yes, why?"

"We dated in 4th year when he came for the Twizard Tournament. Harry didn't like the idea, but Victor was nice. Everyone knew that Harry liked me, but I didn't like him like that then."

"Wait, so do you know Harry Potter?"

"…yes" Hermione answered this question sounding alittle upset.

"Wait, so the Harry you dated was……HARRY POTTER?"

"…once again yes."

"OMG! That's so cool! You were friends with Harry Potter!"

"err. Me Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, the Golden Trio. Well now, its more like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, the Golden Duo."

"Wow. that's soo cool! I still cant get over the fact that you were friends with Harry Potter!"

"HE USED ME! He wasn't my friend. All he did was use me for my homework!"

"What do you mean, Homework?"

"I am the top witch in Hogwarts. And in my year. I scored the highest grade on my O.W.L.S in the past century in Hogwarts. And he just so happened to be a lazy arse and not do his work, so he used me for my brains."

"WOW! MI! I didn't know you were soooo smart! I knew you went, well I was told you went to a private school,but wow. that's amazing! I would never use you, but you could help me with this spell, its so hard!"

For the next 20 minutes, Hermione helped her cousin on a rather difficult spell for Ashley, but quiet simple for her.

"Girls! Its time for dinner!"

Ashley and Hermione made their way downstairs for dinner.

"Mom, guess what? Hermione goes to Hogwarts! She's a witch also!"

"Yes, I know dear."

"You knew Aunt Lynn?"

"How come you didn't tell me mom?"

"Because it wasn't safe, and still isn't. now lets sit down and eat."

Hermione looked confused.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"Oh, Its nothing dear. Sit, sit! Im starving!"

Dinner was rather silent. The only speaking was to ask for someone to pass the potatoes or to pass something. The rest of the night was silent. Hermione and Ashley talked about school and such.

The week went by so fast! Hermione and Ashley had so much fun doing spells and talking.

* * *

"Mi, wake up! Lets go shopping!" 

"Ashley, what time is it?"

"um…7:00!"

"We are going shopping now? Err!!!!"

"Here, put this on and get ready. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Ashley handed her a pair of low rise jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. Hermione got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. After about 10 minutes, she got out and went to Ashley's room to find her sitting in front a the mirror doing her hair and makeup.

"Hey Ash, Im ready."

"I'll be done in 5 minutes. I'll meet you downstairs. Please tell my mom that we want to leave around 8!"

"Ok. See ya."

* * *

sorry for ending here. i got just got really busy and i wish i could continue, but i cant!sorry. i will update again ASAP! please review!!!!!!!!! this chapter might suck, but please!I want your input! if youguys really dont like this story, i'll just stop writing. so let me know what you think!i love you all. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- i sadly do not own anyting but Ashley and her parents and Brittany Lynn and James Peter Muligan. oh, and this story, i own it! lol please R&R! and enjoy!!!

* * *

"Mi, come here!" 

Ashley and Hermione were shopping for about 3 hours now. They had soo many bags. Ashley picked out a whole new wardrobe for Hermione. They were walking around the mall and Ashley stopped in front of a big place called Bocu.

"Lets go in!" Ashley grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her in.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"My cousins here wants a hair cut. Badly!"

"alright, follow me!"

"Ashley!!"

"Don't worry MI, you'll look great! This place is amazing!"

2 hours later, Hermione stood up from the chair and looked in the mirror.

"MI!!! look at your hair! Its so nice!"

Hermione's hair flowed down her back, she had gotten light brown highlights to lighten her brown hair. Straight hair took the place of her bushy hair. She looked amazing!

"Come with me!" Ashley now dragged her to another store. This one was much smaller and didn't look as nice as the hair salon did. It looked a bit scary to Hermione, but the Gryffindor inside her came out and she bravely walked inside. She looked at the man that greeted them and stepped back.

"Come on Hermione! Or I'll hex you and force you to come!"

"Ashley, don't talk about that!" she lowered her voice now. "the muggles!"

"Im not a muggle, thank you very much! Now what do you need?"

Hermione looked from her cousin, to the man , then back to her cousin. She was nervous.

"Hermione." she said pointing to her cousin. "wants her belly button pierced."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"alright, follow me." the man motioned for the 2 girls to follow him. Ashley grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her. She was so nervous and she didn't know what to do.

"Alright, Hermione. Is that it?"

"Mhmm."

"take a seat and please get comfortable. I'll be right back."

"Ashley! I don't want to do this!!!"

"Of course you do. don't worry, it will be fine!"

"err. I hope you are right!"

The man walked back into the room with something in his hand. From where Hermione was, it looked like a needle. And that is something that Hermione hated with a passion.

"Ok, now layback. This wont her very much."

She started to panic. She definitely did not want to do this! Stupid Ashley!

"now, take a deep breath in. this might hurt a little."

Hermione grabbed the side of the seat while the man pierced her belly. She closed her eyes tightly. There was no way in hell that she was going to watch this!

* * *

"Kay Mi, its all over!" 

Hermione opened her eyes and got up. She thought, 'well that wasn't that bad.'

"That wasn't so bad. I thought it was going to be worse!"

They left after Hermione examined her new piercing and finished up their shopping. They arrived home and packed all her new and old belongings. Ashley told her to give all her old clothes away. She definitely did not need them anymore! Today was her last day in America. Her and Ashley had so much fun doing magic and shopping! Before they left for the airport, Hermione thought that it would be cool if she changed into one of her new outfits! She was excited to go home and show her parents. She put on a jean skirt, which frayed at the bottom, a pink sweater and a pair of Uggs. She looked like any ordinary teenage muggle. Though she wasn't just any ordinary muggle. Hermione thought that she looked like one of the girls in one or Ashley's magazines or even Ginny, Parvati and Lavenders magazines, with her brand new look.

Hermione boarded the plane after saying her goodbyes. She shrunk all of her belongings with a shrinking spell before they left the house so she didn't have a lot to carry. About 5 hours later, Hermione was finally home! She walked into her house expecting the usual, warm and welcoming home, but she got none of the sort. It felt cold and very unwelcoming.

"Mum, dad? Where are you guys? Im home!"

"we are in the family room."

Hermione made her way to the family room to find her mum and dad sitting on the couch, but there was something different about them. Then it hit her, her parents were wearing robes. But not just any kind of robes, the kind she wore, IN HOGWARTS!

"Hermione, dear, you look great!"

"Um thanks mum."

"Dear, please take a seat over there." her father pointed to the chair across from them. "We need to talk to you."

"Alright." Hermione made her way to the seat and waited for her parent to begin speaking. Her mum and dad gave each other a little nod and began to speak.

* * *

I think I'll stop here! 

to stop

or to continue

that is the question?

i think i'll stop!

nahh!!! that would be too mean! i am a little mean, but i think you deserve to know what happens now! lol

* * *

"Hermione, this is very important. Please let us speak first and then you can say whatever you want to say, is that understood." 

"yes dad."

"Ok. Before you were born dear, your father and I were very well known in the wizarding world. We were a very well known Pureblood family. Well actually not a family, a couple. Your father knew Voldemort very well too. One day he was sent with a task, one he didn't want to fulfill. He wanted your father to kill our best friend, muggle born's. but you see, your father was a spy for the light side and only became a Death Eater to spy on Voldemort. When this task was not done, Voldemort was very displeased. He was going to kill your father and I. But our very good friends took us into hiding. We stayed in the Malfoy Manor for about 3 months while the Malfoys and us made a plan. We were to fake our own death so that Voldemort would forget about us. Which worked very well if I do say so my self. Now its been about 16 years and we, that is your father and I, thought it would be good to come out of hiding in the muggle world, and live in the wizarding world, but not be so open about it. oh, and Granger isnot really yourlast name. We thought it would be best to change our names. My name is Brittany Lynn Muligan and your father's name is James Peter Muligan. and Your name is Hermione Ann Muligan.You may keep your old name, but youwill alwaysbe a Muligan.This might be all too much to handle, but we thought it was best to tell you know. Now is there anything you would like to ask?"

Hermione was at a lose of words! Her parents were wizards and she was a PUREBLOOD! This was not happening. And the Malfoy's were hiding them? So that means that Draco's mum and dad were friends with my mum and dad? that's ridiculous!

"oh." was all she could say.

"Now, Hermione. Please go to your room and pack the rest of your belongings. We are moving back to our old manor. Its not far from here. But there is one more thing, please, do not speak of this to anyone."

"May I tell Ronald? And Draco?"

" I suppose so. Is Ronald trustworthy?"

"Mum, Dad, he is my best friend! If I can trust him with my life, I can trust him with this!"

"Please, use Mother and Father. Its more appropriate."

" Yes Mother, Father."

"Now go and pack your things. We will be leaving in about and hour."

Hermione made her way up to her room. This was the last time she was going to be in her room. While she packed her things, she remembered all the good things that happened here. She cried knowing that she would never be here again.

* * *

o0o! what will happen next? please R&R!! i will love you forever if you do!!!!!!! i will update more. i promise!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N-i still dont own anything. sadly.

basically, if there is a ' and its in italics, its either Hermione or Draco's inner thoughts. i thought i would just clear that up for you all. enjoy the chapter! R&R!!!!

ihearttomfelton

_

* * *

_

_Hermione made her way up to her room. This was the last time she was going to be in her room. While she packed her things, she remembered all the good things that happened here. She cried knowing that she would never be here again._

* * *

Hermione Ann Mulligan, Her mother and her father arrived at Mulligan Manor shortly after Hermione's return. All of her things from her old home were now here. But there were also many more thing, more expensive things, Hermione's room was huge! A queen size bed sit in the middle of the room with a canopy above it. Everything was a creamy white that reminded her of the place she dreaded most, the infirmary. Her mother knocked on her door and came in. 

"Hermione, dear. You are able to change the color of your room to whatever you wish. For example, take your wand then say, I'd rather have what ever color you want. Here is an example. " her mother took her want out, and pointed to her bed. "I'd rather have purple." Then the blankets and pillows turned purple. Hermione was amazed!

"Thanks Mu- Mother."

Hermione was still getting use to saying Mother and Father instead of Mum and Dad.

Mrs. Mulligan then left the room. Hermione pulled out her own wand and pointed to her walls.

"I'd rather have baby blue!" and before her eyes, the walls changed to baby blue!

"I'd rather have blue." she went on until her walls were baby blue, her bed was white and light blue, and so on. There were 3 doors in her room, one was to leave and come in, one was her private bathroom and the next one amazed her! She had her own walk in closet! It was huge. It was the size of her old bedroom! She pulled her suitcases into the closet, or should I say room, and muttered a spell and all the clothes went to certain places in the closet. When she was satisfied, she went downstairs to find an owl. Once she found hers, Sophia, she wrote a note and told her owl to bring it to the name of the person in the letter.

"I hope he comes." Hermione whispered to herself while she watched Sophia fly through the clear, open sky. After she was out of sight, Hermione retreated back to her room and pulled out her journal and got onto her bed. She wrote all about the events that have happened in the last 2 weeks. Boy, did a lot happen!

* * *

Draco and his mother say in the Family room having their daily afternoon tea. 

"So, Draco dear, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know, what ever happens I guess. What about you, mother?"

"I think I might work on my garden. So are you ever going to let me met your lovely girl, Hermione?"

"_MOTHER_! She is not _my_ girl! She's just my friend. And besides, I don't think she like me in that way." Draco spoke these words with a forlorn face.

"Draco, you will never know if you don't ask! Or even tell her how you feel yourself. I'm sure that she does."

"I hope you are right." Draco whispered to himself.

There was and awkward silence between the mother and her son. Then a tapping on the window broke the silence. Draco walked over to the window and opened it so the beautiful owl could come in from the cold.

_'Who's owl is this?'_

He reached over and untied the letter from the owl's leg. Seconds later, the owl disappeared into the clear, open sky. Draco unraveled the parchment and slowly read it.

Draco,

He knew this hand writing. It was so familiar, but who's?

_How are you? How's your vacation going? I just found out some , well…um shocking news. I really need to talk to someone. If you can, please floo to Mulligan Manor, Hermione's room. I guess I'll be seeing you later._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

'Oh, I hope everything is alright.'

He reread the note over again. Mulligan, the name sounded so familiar. every time he read the letter and reached the end, his heart would start to beat like crazy. He knew that his feelings for Hermione were more than, well, anything he felt before. He wanted more than just a friendship. He liked Hermione, a lot. And he couldn't lie to himself about that. But he didn't know or think that she felt the same way. He came back to reality when his mother spoke.

"Who is that from, dear?"

"Hermione asks if I can go and visit her. May I?"

"Of course dear!"

"Alright, I'll be in my room and then I'll be leaving."

"Okay, maybe you could bring her back here!"

"Maybe… Bye mother."

"Good bye, Draco."

Draco made his way up the stairs to his room. He put on his cloak and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and got into the fireplace.

"Mulligan Manor, Hermione's Room!"

And with a bright green blast, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed writing about her week, so far, the most interesting event was the news that she received a little while ago. When she wrote, nothing, or no one could bother her. She was brought back to reality though, when she heard a noise in the fireplace. She walked over to it and out came the one person that she missed dearly. 

"Her….Hermione? Is that you?" 'man does she look hott!!'

"Yes, its me."

"Wow! You look **amazing**!"

Hermione blushed a violent red.

"Thanks."

"What are you, well we, doing here?"

"This," she motioned her hands around the room. "is where I live now."

"Really?

Really. Oh Draco, I've missed you **a lot**!"

"I've missed you too!" Hermione ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Now, tell me whats wrong?" he pulled back from her embrace, looking into her eyes seeing worry and excitement and happiness. Oh how he loved the way she felt in his arms. It like she was made to fit perfectly in them. And her scent, she always smelled amazing . How he missed that smell and her presences.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes seeing worry. She knew that he really cared for her. That

brightened her whole day.

"Lets go outside, I'd rather tell you out there."

"Alright, you lead the way."

"Hmm, I don't know anything around here. I've only lived here for about 2 hours."

Hermione didn't even know her way around her house, no, its not a house, its more like a mansion. Draco smiled at her when she said this. She looked so helpless and innocent.

"Well. Lets just go outside and see what's around your manor. Im sure we can find something."

"Er. Ok."

Hermione and Draco left her room and walked won the long halls and large sets of marble staircases. The finally made their way to the front doors.

"This place reminds me so much of Malfoy Manor, you have to come one day. The only thing that is drastically different is the setting of the house. Its so warm and welcoming in here, while Malfoy Manor is so cold and unwelcoming. But mother is fixing that."

"Oh, ok! Lets go."

They went outside and the town of them looked around the area Draco looked off, far off and glared in amazement.

"Well, this is quiet a surprise, come here."

Hermione stood next to Draco and tried to look at what he was looking at, thought she couldn't see anything.

"What is it Draco?"

_'Oh, I love the way she says my name.'_

"Look over there." he outstretched his arm to a far off manor. "You see that manor?"

"The really big one on that hill?"

"Uh-huh, that's Malfoy Manor."

"It looks beautiful!"

"Well, I know my way around here then. Lets walk."

"Alright."

The tow walked in silence until they reached an area that looks warm and cozy. Well, not really, but it looked good enough for Draco and Hermione.

"Hey, lets sit here. I want you to tell me now."

"Kay."

They sat down on a log and Hermione began telling Draco everything. She told him everything from her mother and fathers relationship with Voldemort to her being a pureblood and everything in between. Draco just sat there with his mouth open. Once again, Hermione left him speechless for a second time is his life.

* * *

well thats my chapter! i hope you've all enjoyed! please R&R!! and for you that do, you get cookies!!!! i didnt get many reviews..but i got some. i want more for this chapter!! 

**Fan-Of-HP**-you are an amaziing Beta!! thanks so much for all you've done for me!!!!! and thanks for making this chapter great!!!!!! much love

**rupertsgirlie**- im glad that you like this story! thanks for making me happy by reviewing!

**Silver Wolf Of Cosmos**-hope you like!

**jesska-14**-this is just for you!!! enjoy!

you all get cookies!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I was planing on updating right before Christmas but so much came up. This isn't my best chapter, but it's something for you all, for the holidays. I hope you enjoy! R&R!!!!

Happy Holidays also!!

_

* * *

_

_They sat down on a log and Hermione began telling Draco everything. She told him everything from her mother and fathers relationship with Voldemort to her being a pureblood and everything in between. Draco just sat there with his mouth open. Once again, Hermione left him speechless for a second time is his life._

* * *

"So your Mum and Dad were good friends with my mum and Lucius?" 

"Yes, and to think, all these years your father was hating his best friends and their daughter. What a pity."

"He was an **asshole**. He would kill them too if it would have pleased his master."

Hermione shivered, thinking that she didn't need one, she didn't bring her cloak. Draco noticed her shake a little and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"No, Draco. I couldn't possibly take it, you'll freeze!!"

"Its alright. Im fine. Really. I have enough clothes on. You're only wearing a skirt and a thin shirt that is probably doing nothing to warm you up, so take it."

"alright. Thanks."

"So how are you doing? Have you told anyone else?"

"I've been better, and no. I haven't told anyone else. Only you. You are the only person I trust."

Draco felt something inside of him he once felt, but hadn't in a long time. The last time he felt this way, he was kissing the beautiful girl in front of him. Someone actually trusted him. He really couldn't believe it. He thought that no one would ever trust him. Christmas was only in a few days and Draco didn't know what to get Hermione. Was she going to get him something too? He knew that he wanted to tell Hermione about his feelings. He couldn't possibly keep it in anymore. But did she like him the way he liked her? He wasn't scared of anything, but Draco was terrified of rejection. He never has felt or been rejected. Yes, Draco Malfoy was afraid of rejection. He didn't want to admit it, but it was very true, then I hit him, he knew exactly what to give Hermione for Christmas, and he would just have to live with what she says.

"Mione, I think we should head back. I don't want your parents to worry and kill me for not having you home. Do they even know you are out of the house?"

"…What did you just call me?"

"Err, Sorry. I didn't know that you didn't _like_ being called Mione."

"No, I do. Its just, it sounded so different when Ron and……..Potter would call me that." she spit Potters name out like venom, one that could kill you instantly.  
"Oh, alright. Well do you mind if I call you Mione?"

"No, not at all, Drakie!"

"Oh, no you don't! Don't ever call me that, EVER!!"

"But I personally like that name, Drakie."

"Don't call me that again, or you will feel my wrath!"

"alright, Im sorry….DRAKIE!"

"Oh, now you've done it!!!!!"

He scooted closer to her on the log and started to tickle her. What Draco didn't know was that Hermione was very ticklish.

In between fits of giggles, Hermione happened to yell at Draco.

"D….r……..aco!! Pl………ea…….see s-s-s…top!!"

"NEVER!!! I told you that you would feel my wrath! Now you pay!" He meant for this to come out mean, but instead it came out like a joke. He couldn't be mean around Hermione anymore. It just wouldn't work.

For the first time in her life, Hermione heard Draco laugh. Not his dumb fake one, but a warm-hearted one.

"I ….. I …. I surr….enderrrr! Ahhh!!"

"OK,OK!" he stopped tickling her but didn't take his hands off her, which she didn't seem to mind nor care. He then bent his head down and closed the space in between himself and Hermione. Then he softly placed his lips on Hermione's. he got that feeling again. But this time, instead of ignoring it and trying to push it away, he welcomed it.

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Hermione broke their embrace and sat in silence, not that uncomfortable silence, but the kind when you don't have to speak and it feels like you've just had the best conversation ever. Draco was the one to brake this silnce.

"Mione?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think we should be heading back. Its getting late and its not good to be out late in this cold weather."

"Alright."

Draco was first to get up. He held his hand out for Hermione and she gratefully too it. Unlike the other time in the beginning of the year in Physical Education. They walked back to Hermione's Manor holding hands. This was a special day in Hermione's books. When they reached Mulligan Manor, Draco stopped in front of the entrance and faced Hermione.

"Thank you."

"what ever for?"

"For.. Well for being here for me when I need someone and for being an amazing person. You've been here for me and im so glad that have a best friend like you."

Draco felt his checks being to burn, which felt good because his face was so cold from being outside. Draco knew that he was blushing and turned his head to the side so she wouldn't see him in his current "state", but she was much too quick for him. ( Aww! Draco Malfoy blushes, reads, and does his homework! What else can this wonder boy do? Oh yeah! He's an amazing kisser and he makes girls drool and swoon over him J!)Hermione then got on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his now red cheek. He turned and looked right into her eyes. He felt that every time she would look into his eyes, see could see right into him, into his soul.

"Well, Thanks." Hermione gave him one last look as he turned around and went to leave. She shut the door and leant against it. Today was so on and off for her. She greatly enjoyed that kiss that her and Draco shared only moments ago. She really missed him. Though, its only been about 2 weeks since they last seen each other, it felt like a year. Hermione stood there thinking about Draco and something hit her. 'Draco got here from Flooing from his Manor to mine. How is he going to get home without a fireplace? Walk? No way.'

She turned around and opened the front door to see Draco with his arm raised about to know on the door.

"Hi again!" Draco let out a laugh.

"Sorry, I totally forgot that you needed to use the fireplace."

"So did I!"

Hermione and Draco walked to the fireplace the was only a few feet from the front entrance. When they reached the fireplace, Hermione faced Draco and gave him a hug.

"Oh, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Probably staying at the Manor, you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can meet up somewhere for a little bit."

"Maybe. I'll see you later then. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye Draco."

"Bye Mione."

Draco stepped into the fireplace and took some floo powder.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

And with a green flash, he was gone.

Hermione went up the stairs and into her room. She then laid down and her bed falling fast asleep. Her dreams were of herself and Draco back on their walk, kissing. Oh how she wanted to be with Draco. But he didn't like her like that, or _did_ he?

* * *

"Draco, did you have fun?" 

"Hello mum. Yes I did. But you will never believe this."

"What is it dear?"

"Hermione isn't really a Granger, neither are her parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Hermione Ann Mulligan and her parents are Brittany Lynn and James Peter Mulligan."

Narcissa's face went pale and she looked a little peaky.

"Yes, Mum. Your best friends."

"**Oh my God**!"

Draco took a seat next to his mum and told her all that he knew about Hermione's family. She was in shock.

"Well, Draco. We must have them over for Christmas! Ask Hermione what they are doing and please let her parents know that Cissy wants them to come. They will know what she is talking about. Oh, Draco. Im so happy. I've missed them so much. Brittany was my best friend. As was James. They just left us one day when they were hiding in this very manor. After that day, we didn't hear from them or knew where they were."

"How about I go and Owl Hermione right now and let her know?"

"Alright dear. Let me know what she and her parents say."

"Okay."

Draco left the parlor and went up to his room. He then went and retrieved his owl from his library. On his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

_Hermione,_

_I hope it is all right if I told my mother about your family. She wishes for you and your family to come to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. She also wants you to tell your mum that Cissy misses her. I don't know what that means, but she said that your mum would understand. Please send me an answer as soon as you can. I'll have Ajax wait for your reply._

_Love,  
Draco_

Draco re-read his letter a few times contemplating whether or not to keep the love Draco or just sign his name. Getting fed up, he folded the letter and tied it to Ajax's leg and told him to go to Hermione Mulligan. Draco watched as Ajax flew off into the sky.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? Please Review!!!

I want to give a special thanks to all of you who reviewed!! and a **HUGE **thanks toFan-Of-HP  
for fixing up my story! you are an amazing beta!!

**Fan-Of-HP**- You are doing a wonderful job! And thank you for the rose ;) lol. Maybe I'll get another update out by the end of this week....hmmm! lol!

**rupertsgirlie**- I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be cute to make them live near each other so thats why I did! lol. you can have more cookies if you review again!!!! I hope your holiday's were wonderful!

**Kurama Luver 518092**-Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**fieryred20**- Thanks!

**Nicole-** Here you go, the next chapter! Lol, It kind of sucks. Oh well.

**pigy**-I think that story would be a wonderful idea! Let me know when you have written it so i can read it!!!!

Thank you all soo much for reviewing!! It means the world to me to know thatsome people absolutely love my story! Lol!!! I wouldn't mind getting more reviews like that though :) So keep them coming!!!! And MORE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N-i dont own anything of this story other then the Mulligans. sadly.

* * *

Hermione went up to her room after Draco left and laid down on her bed. It was only 3 pm and she was ready to pass out. This was not like Hermione at all. As she closed her eyes, a taping noise was injected into her head. She walked over to her window and allowed the beautiful owl into her room.

"Hello beautiful. Who do you belong to?"Hermione walked over to the owl and spoke to it as if the owl could talk back to her. Once she reached it, she untied the piece of parchment from its leg and went to her desk pulling out an owl treat for it. Hermione sat on her bed unrolling the letter expecting the owl to fly off, but instead, it didn't move.

Hermione read the letter through a couple of times. Each time she read the letter, a smile would appear on her face, bigger then the last. Hermione then went down stairs to find her parents to tell them the wonderful news.

"Mother, Father?"Hermione questioned as she made her way down the stairs to the family room.

"We are in here, Hermione dear."

She made her way to the room to find her mother reading a book and her father reading the newspaper.

"Mother, Father. You will never believe this." she handed the letter to her mother and began to speak.

"Before Draco left, I asked him what him and his Mother were doing for Christmas. I also said that maybe him and I can see each other!"

"Cissy!!" was all Mrs. Mulligan could say. She got up and handed the letter to Mr. Mulligan. He read it in disbelieve.

"Well, this is great! Honey, Hermione. We will be going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas!!"

Everyone was now excited in Mulligan Manor. James and Brittany Lynn missed Narcissa greatly and needed more then anything right now to see her.

"Hermione, dear. Go and get ready. You and I are going to get ourselves a gorgeous dress for the special event!"

Hermione ran up to her room, but before getting herself ready to go, she got out a piece of parchment and a quill and carefully wrote Draco note. After finishing it, she tied it to Ajax's leg and watched her fly off to the far end of the town to Malfoy Manor.

"Alright Mother, lets so and do some shopping!"

And with a green spark of light, Hermione and her mother were gone.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco lay on his bed, much too excited to do anything other then think of Hermione. He already missed her and couldn't wait until she wrote back an answer. Just as Draco let his head fall to the comfortable pillow just below him, an owl came and tapped on his window.

"Ajax"a smiled found it's way to Draco's face.

He took to letter from Ajax and went over to his desk.

Draco,

I just spoke to my parents and they gladly accepted you and your Mothers invitation. I can not wait until Christmas.

Love always,

Hermione

If is was possible, Draco's smile became bigger. He went and found his Mother and told her the wonderful news! She was just as excited as The Mulligan's and Draco. With the letter in his hand, Draco raced down the stairs to tell his Mother.

"Mother?"

"I'm in the family room!"

"I've just received a letter from Hermione and she says that they will be coming for Christmas. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes! I must get things ready. Christmas is only 2 days away!"

And with that, Narcissa Malfoy ran off to get things ready for the big day.

* * *

About 2 hours and 2 dresses later, Hermione and her Mother returned home. Hermione was so excited that all she could think about was going. She ran up to her room to put away her dress and went to wrap Draco's present. 

'I hope Draco likes his gift. Is he going to get me anything? I wonderful!'

The next 2 days passed in a blur and before she knew it, Hermione was getting up to go and open gifts on Christmas morning with her parents. She went downstairs and found lots of presents under the tree. Some big and some small. She got lots of new clothes, makeup, books, and basically anything she could ever ask for. After a relaxing morning and afternoon with her family, Hermione went to her room to get ready. Her mind was only on seeing Draco. Its been almost a week since the last time she saw him. Yeah, only a week, but Draco was Hermione's best friend and she felt like she had no one else.

"Come on Honey! We best be on our way now."

"Coming Mother."

Hermione grabbed her clutch and cloak and was on her way. Once they were all down stairs, they were off to Malfoy Manor, traveling by Floo.

* * *

Draco was in his room putting the finishing touches on his hair when he heard a loud yell of excitement and crying. He knew that they were here. He took one more look in the mirror and made his way downstairs.

"Draco, come here and meet the Mulligan's."

"Hello Draco, I am James Mulligan and this is my wife, Brittany Lynn Mulligan. An I presume you know my daughter Hermione Mulligan."

"Yes Sir. It is nice to meet you. I was wondering if I may take Hermione for a few moments. Is that okay with you?â₂?

"Of course."

"Draco, honey. Don't be too long, okay?" His mother gave him a big smile, as if knowing what his was going to do.

"Alright mother. We will be back soon. Don't worry."

"Hermione."Draco put his hand out for Hermione to take, which she gladly accepted. They walked outside to Narcissa's beautiful garden. Once they were far enough out in the garden, Draco stopped walking.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed a crimson red. She wore a long black dress and fit her perfectly, showing all her curves. It was a beautiful dress, coming up to her mid calf, with a slit that went up to he thigh. She wore her hair up in a elegant bun with a few curls framing her face. In Draco's eyes, she looked like an angle. When he first saw her, she took his breath away.

"Thanks. Here,"she took out a small box and her wand. Pointing at the box, she muttered an enlarging spell which made the box go back to its normal size. "I hope you like it."

Draco looked surprised. He didn't know that she was going to get him something. He reached out his hand and took the present.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He let out a nervous laugh. He was so scared of what she was going to say. He unwrapped the present and a smile crept onto Hermione's face.

"Wow, Hermione. You didn;t have to get me this."He pulled out an Ipod from the box.

"Well, I know how much you liked mine, so I thought that you would like your own. And I bewitched it so it would work in Hogwarts. Do you like it?"

"No,"a frown took the place of Hermione's smile."I love it."She let out a thankful sigh.

"I'mglad you like it!"She gave him a big hug. Draco pulled out a little black velvet box form his pocket.

"This," he opened the box and held it out. "Is for you."

"Oh, Draco! Its beautiful!!"

"This is a very special necklace. My Grandfather gave this necklace to my Grandmother to tell her how much he loved her. As did Lucius. Now I am giving it to you to show you how much you mean to me."

A tear made its way down Hermione's cheek. ' _Oh_ _my god, oh my god, oh my god!!'_

"What I'm trying to say is, err.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Draco.. Of course!!!!!"

He took the necklace out of the box and helped Hermione put it on. A rose hung form the chain with a serpent wrapped around it. The eyes of the serpent were emerald and the rose was made of ruby's. it looked just like the Malfoy crest. As soon as the necklace was on her neck, she brought her hand up to it and help it. Draco inched closer to her and soon, his and Hermione's lips found each other. The kiss didn't last for more then a minute or two, but it didn't feel like all the others that shared. Draco was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't realize that it had been about 15 minutes since the two of them left their parents.

"We should be heading back to the manor. I don't want your Father to kill me just yet."

Hermione let out a laugh and smiled at Draco.

"Of course, we only just stared dating about 5 minutes ago and I don't want my _boyfriend _to die yet."

Draco took hold of her hand and they waked back to the manor.

"Draco, dear. We are in the dinning room."

"Come on, we have to make a grand entrance!"

Hermione and Draco walked into the room, hand in hand. Both Mrs. And Mr. Mulligan looked a bit shocked, But Mrs. Malfoy had the famous Malfoy smirk on.

'I'm so proud of my Draco!!!!' Narcissa was so happy that he asked her out. Draco always talked so much about her and anyone could tell that he really liked her.

Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and waited for her to sit down to push it in. He then took the seat next to her and looked at his Mother and the Mulligan's. Dinner passed without much of anything happening. Narcissa, Brittany Lynn and James caught up with each other while Draco and Hermione gazes into each others eyes and talked about their favorite books. After dinner, their parents continued talking while Draco gave Hermione the grand tour of the manor. They didn't go around the whole manor, for that would take too long.

"Draco?"

"Mhmm"

"Do you think it would be alright if I told Ronald? Like about us?"

"Sure. As long as it makes you happy."

Hermione stopped walking to give Draco a big hug. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued walking.

* * *

Narcissa, Brittany Lynn and James sat in the tea room, drinking tea ( :)a derrrr. Lol) Narcissa and Brittany Lynn were talking about Draco and Hermione when Narcissa realized something.

"Brittany, did you happen to notice that beautiful necklace that your daughter had on this evening?"

"Why, yes I did. It looked much like the Malfoy Crest."

"That's because it is!"

"Does that mean.."she was cut off by a very excited Narcissa

"YES!!! Merlin, my Draco has finally asked her out!!! Oh, I'm so happy for them! I knew she fancied him!!!"

"You knew? How?"

"He would always talk so fondly of her. And I could see it in his eyes. He has never had that look before. Also, I know everything!!"

"Haha, yes you do! James, did you hear the wonderful news?"

"Ahh, yes I have. Im very proud of Draco and I am very happy for our Hermione!"

* * *

Well. That's it. I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait. It's not really much. But I've been having kind of writters block. It's been so hard to write. I hope that you all liked it. I have some special people to thank too...

**rupertsgirlie -**thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**RoleModelGirlie-** yes, Draco is very cute ;-)! lol  
**Kurama Luver 518092-**I'm glad that you will never stop enjoying my story!!!  
**jesska-14-** i didnt forget you this time!!! im glad you liked it!!

and a extra special thanks to **Fan-of-HP**!!you're a great beta!! keep up the wonderful work.. this story would have many grammar and punctuallity(?) mistakes. lol. can't you tell?! thanks so much!!

**cookies for you all :D**

it's kind of upseting that i only get about 4 reviews.. maybe i should stop? i know my faithful reviewers would kill me, and i love you all to death, but desperate times go for desperate measures... **_I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR NO MORE UPDATES!!_**

-ihearttomfelton


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I don't own anything other then the Mulligans, as of now. I hope to own Draco Malfoy soon! lol. I wish. heres the next chapter. enjoy kiddies. and cookies for all who review!

* * *

Hermione made her way to one of her favorite places in her house. (Can you guess where that is? Hello captain obvious!) She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and took a seat in her favorite seat in the room. Before she began to write the letter, she thought of the best thing to write. Seconds later, she was neatly writing a letter to one of her best friends.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Happy Christmas. Im terribly sorry that it's so late, but I've been so busy. How is everything? I hope its not short notice, but I was wondering if would be able to come over today so I can give you your Christmas gift. Also, I wanted to talk to you. I miss you terribly. Please let me know as soon as you receive this letter. I will talk to you soon I guess._

_-Hermione_

* * *

After checking the letter about 10 times. Checking her spelling and punctuation, so walked over to Sophia, and tied the letter to her leg. 

"Now, Sophia. Take this to Ron Weasley. He should be at the Burrow. Don't wait for a reply. Just come back as soon as he receives it."

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Ron was sitting in the kitchen doing what he did best, eating. Mrs. Weasley was making lunch for everyone and Ron was eating things as she made them. 

"Ronald Arthur Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you to wait until everyone is here to eat. Put that sandwich down this instant!"

"Sorry Mum."

After being yelled at by his mother, Ron looked out the window to see a beautiful owl flying towards the kitchen window. Just as he went to open the window, everyone piled into the kitchen for lunch. Ron opened the window and retrieved the letter from the owl. As soon as the letter was free from its leg, it flew off.

"Hey, Ronnie Wonnie," this was a new nickname that George had given Ron in the beginning of the break. "Who's that for?"

"Me." and with that he sat down and opened the letter. The letter was from someone he hadn't thought he would be getting a letter from.

"Who's it from? Your girlfriend?"

"No. from a friend. Mum, may I be excused?"

"Don't be too long."

Ron left the kitchen and went into the family room and opened the letter all the way to read it. He got excited when he began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Happy Christmas. Im terribly sorry that it's so late, but I've been so busy. How is everything? I hope its not short notice, but I was wondering if would be able to come over today so I can give you your Christmas gift. Also, I wanted to talk to you. I miss you terribly. Please let me know as soon as you receive this letter. I will talk to you soon I guess._

_-Hermione_

* * *

After reading the letter through, Ron went back to the kitchen and sat down. 

"So Ron, whats the letter bout?"

"Mum, Dad. Is it alright if I go to Hermione's for a little while today? I Haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well, as long as its ok with her parents, then yes. Now eat up."

"Ok, thanks. And you don't have to tell me to eat up!" and with that, he pilled his plate up with food and began to stuff his face with food.

* * *

_Hermione-_

_My Mum and Dad said it would be alright if I came. Just let me know when and where you want to meet and I will see you then._

_-Ron_

* * *

Hermione grabbed a quill and replied back on the same sheet of parchment.

* * *

_Ron,_

_Floo to Mulligan Manor in about 10 minutes. Don't ask why, just come._

_-Hermione_

* * *

About 15 minutes later, there was a loud noise coming from the Family room and Hermione knew that Ron had arrived. She made her way into the Family room to find a very confused looking Ron, cleaning off his cloak. 

"Mione?"

"Hello, Ron!"

She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Oh how she missed him.

"Hermione, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is me Ron!"

"Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks."

"So, why are we here?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you."

They left the Family room and walked to the front door.

"Do you mind if we go outside?"

"Not at all."

They made their way to a quiet little area outside that had a bench and was surrounded by flowers and trees.

"Okay, you just have to promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"I wont. I promise."

"My name is not Hermione Anne Granger."

"It isn't?"

"No, My real name is Hermione Anne Mulligan."

Hermione then told him about her and her family. Throughout the whole conversation, Ron had a look of confusion on his face.

"So your family and Malfoy's family are good friends?"

"Yes. And there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Ok. Shoot!"

"Now don't go all crazy or anything, please. I know you wont approve of this, but you are my best friend I don't think I can keep this from you."

"I'm sure what ever it is isn't that bad."

"Draco and I are dating."

"WHAT? Draco? You call him Draco now! That slimy git! I'll kill him"

"Ron, please calm down. Draco isn't bad, at all. He has changed so much from last year. Really."

"How do you know! For all we know, he could be planning something with you-know-who. Hermione, this could all be just some sick trick."

"But I know it isn't. I know that Draco isn't like that. He was never and will never be like Lucius. Please, just trust me!"

"When did this happen?"

"Well, we have been friends since, well pretty much the beginning of the year, but we started dating on Christmas."

"Since the beginning of the year!"

"Yes Ron. Don't sound so shocked! We had no choice but to become friends. We were partners in Physical Education and all."

"Well, if you're happy, then I guess I can live with it. But if he tries to hurt you in any way possible, I will kill him. And you can hold me to it."

"Oh thank you Ron! I'm so glad that you are okay with this!"

"I never said I was okay with this. I just said that if it makes you happy, I will live with it."

"Oh, here is your gift. I hope you like it."

Hermione handed him a box wrapped in shinny silver wrapping paper with a crimson red ribbon on top. Ron took the gift and opened it. Inside were a pair of red and gold Quidditch gloves with his number on them.

"Mione, these are great! I love them! Thanks Mione! Here is your gift. Its not much, but I thought that you would like it."

She took the gift and opened it up. Inside the box was a black leather journal. It looked ancient. In the front was a gold tarnished lock. It was beautiful. Hermione took the journal out and looked at it. The key was in the bottom of the box. She unlocked it and looked inside. It was blank, but the paper was a musty looking yellow. It looked very antique and it looked like it cost a lot.

"Oh, Ron. This is beautiful. I love it! But you didn't have to get me this. Its looks so expensive."

"I wanted to get it for you. I saw it and thought of you. And don't worry about it. My dad got a raise."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you soo much!" She went and gave him a big hug.

After talking for a good hour, They went back to Hermione's house. Ron said that he needed to get going and do his homework. Hermione got very angry that he hadn't done it yet. They said their good-byes and he Flooed back home.

The rest of the week went by rather uneventful. Today was the last day of vacation and Hermione was ecstatic to go back to Hogwarts. But was even more excited to go back and see Draco.

A knock on the door brought Hermione back to reality. She was thinking about Draco and how happy she was to have him.

"Come in."

"Hello. Hunny. I wanted to let you know that your father and I are going to Diagon Alley. Do you need anything for school?"

"No Mother. But thank you. Have fun."

"We will be home around 6:30. So be ready for dinner when we arrive home. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mother."

* * *

"Miss Mulligan!" 

Hermione heard someone calling her name but didn't care. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and finish her wonderful dream that was occupied with amazing thoughts. Whom do you ask was occupying this wonderful dream? Of course, it was Draco. every time she closed her eyes, she saw him

"Miss Mulligan. Binky insists that you wake up!"

Hermione pulled down the covers from her face to see a very impatient Binky standing next to her bed. After her 5th year at Hogwarts, Hermione gave up on S.P.E.W. No one cared about it and she couldn't get a single Witch or Wizard to join. She wasn't one to give up on things, but she did.

"All right, Im awake." Hermione sat up in bed.

"Your Mother and Father wish to see you in the breakfast nook."

"Thank you Binky."

Hermione got out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear. Then it hit her.

"**MERLIN**! I go back to Hogwarts today! Crap! I have to get ready."

She looked through the clothes that weren't packed yet and found a cute black mini skirt. She put that on and a pink Abercrombie sweater on top. For her shoes, she put on a pair of black Mary Jane heels. After getting dressed and straightening her hair, she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell. Soon all her new clothes and accessories were packed into a bag with the rest of her things that needed to go back to school. She then muttered another spell and her bags shrunk to fit in the palm of her hand. She put it in her purse and went to go and see her parents.

"Good morning Mother, Father." She greeted them with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Hermione. Hurry and eat something. We must leave for the train in about 20 minutes."

"Alright."

"So, Hermione. Are you excited to go back to school?" asked her Father.

"Of course Father. I am more then excited!"

After a few minutes, Hermione was done and the 3 of them left for Platform 9¾. Throughout the whole car ride there, Hermione was so excited. She couldn't wait to go back. The car stopped moving, and then meant only one thing. They were there. Hermione jumped out of the car and immediately saw a head of platinum blonde hair. Her parents followed her as she walked to Draco.

"Guess who?" Hermione said with her hands covering Draco's eyes.

"_Harry Potter_?"

"_DRACO MALFOY_!

"HERMIONE MUL- Granger." he cut himself off from saying Mulligan. He wasn't sure if people were to know she was a Mulligan.

"I've missed you." Draco was now facing her and she engulfed him in a hug.

"_Ahem_." Draco and Hermione pulled apart to see Hermione's parents and Narcissa staring at both of them.

"Hermione, its good to see you!" Narcissa gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to The Mulligan's.

From the other side of Platform 9¾, a raven haired boy watched Hermione and Draco with jealousy in his emerald eyes. He didn't know why he was so jealous. But he was. And to make matters worse, he was jealous of Draco Malfoy. Things were definitely not good.

* * *

a/n(another)-Sorry for such a long wait! My computer decided to stop working and then I got millions of viruses. Also, I've been kind of depressed about many things and I couldnt really concentrate. But I am back, not better, but back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. when you **do **review, but in the comment to know that you read the a/n and know that I am truely sorry for being so late with this chapter. 

I want to thank all of you who reviewed.

Rupertsgurlie-I'm glad that you liked my last chapter alot!You have been a faithful reviewer! Thank you very much and enjoy!

RoleModelGirlie-yes, you are right, Draco is very cute!I hope you love this chapter too!

XxChLaMyDiAkArEn-mine was good. hope you like it!

jesska-14- Im sorry about that. I thought I put you on! I'm glad you like my fic. enjoy!

and a special thanks to Fan-of-HP for everything she has done for this fic! you are a great beta! thank you very much. :)

and for everyone else that read it and didn't review. **REVIEW NOW**!I mean it. I keep saying that I am going to stop writing if I dont get more reviews, but I keep updating. But now I mean it. I honestly do. So RR!

-ihearttomfelton


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- I own nothing. Just the plot, and James&Brittany Lynn Mulligan.The rest belongs to the genius JK.Rowling!

* * *

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes to their parents and got on the train. Finding the last empty compartment, they put their things down and took a seat. They talked for a while about their vacations. Hermione told him all about America and Draco told her how he spent some time with his mother. The door to the compartment opened and in walked Ron. He looked a bit surprised to see them together, but quickly got over it, remembering that they were now a couple. 

"Hey Hermione! Malfoy…"

"Hey Ron! What's up?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly!

"Weasley." Draco greeted him, then stared out the window.

"I just wanted to come and say hey. Harry and Ginny are waiting for me in our compartment, so I'll see you in the Great Hall. Bye Mione."

"Okay! And its HER-mione, not Mione. Don't ever call me that again. You know how much I hate it!"

"Alright, sorry. Bye." After Ron left the compartment, Draco moved closer to Hermione. He put his arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So, Mione. Have you talked to Potter?"

"No, I haven't.. Draki."

"Oh, please. Don't call me that. You know I cant stand it. And why do you allow me to call you Mione, but Weasley cant?"

"Because, errrr…I just do!" After saying that, a blush crept onto Hermione's creamy complexion. She tried to hide her face, but failed miserably. Draco saw this and let out a laugh. He just sat there and laughed at her, while she sat there with a blush and a frown on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked pouting.

"Oh, Its nothing." Hermione let out a loud sigh, pulled a book out of her trunk and began to read it.

"Hey, Mione. Wake up!" Draco said, shaking her gently. "You need to get changed. We should be arriving shortly"

"Thanks." Hermione replied, whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep. As she pulled her robes out of her trunk, she noticed Draco sitting there, staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" She asked while flattening her hair. That was probably why he was staring at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how pretty you look when you are sleeping, but how beautiful you look when you are awake." At this, Hermione's cheek's went from their normal, creamy self, to a bright red. Draco got up from his seat and walked over to her.. He wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. Roses and Vanilla. Oh how he loved that smell. After a few minutes of standing there, breathing in her scent, Draco kissed her on the cheek and let her go and get changed.

* * *

"Oh, Look what we have here." A deep voice said from the shadows. Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter as they continued walking. The unknown person let out a laugh.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Hermione asked. The voice sounded familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

"I see the Mudblood _finally_ got a man. But I wouldn't call Malfoy a man, he too much a of a wimp to be a considered a man."

Draco was turning red from anger. Who was this person to say he was wimp. He didn't even know who was saying it. "Tell me something, Mudblood. Were you sick of that bush on your head? Or where you just embarrassed by it and got rid of it? And it looks like you aren't a bookwork anymore! You actually look like a girl. Did you honestly think that if you changed, I would come runny back to you?" Hermione now knew who that voice belonged to/ but she never heard that kind of malice in his voice. He came out from behind a statue, his eyes cold and his face void of expression, just scowl. Hermione felt her eyes begin to burn. Her face was burning up and she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She felt like crying, right then and the. But she wasn't going to show him that what he said had effected her and hurt her, much like a bee sting.

' Why does it hurt me so much?' She thought. ' I am not even a Mudblood!'

"You insults do nothing to me, Potter." Hermione spat at him, with so much anger and malice in her voice. She was surprised at this as were Draco and Harry. Harry was taken aback, but kept his composure.

"Look, the Mudblood grew a backbone! It only took about 5 years. You filthy Mudblood." If looks could kill, Harry could have killed at least 5 times.

"For your information, _Scarhead_. I am not Mudblood." She said, scowling at him.

"You've just in denial, Granger. Things aren't going to be perfect for you anymore. Just you wait and see. This year is going to be hell for you.."

Draco looked as if he could have killed Potter right then. How dare that idiot make fun of _**his**_ Hermione?

"Potter, if you know whats good for you, you would shut your bloody mouth, NOW, while you are ahead. Or I will be forced to take action."

"You're so pathetic, Ferret boy. You wouldn't dare touch me."

"Im warning you, Potter. Don't test me. No one gets away with talking shit about someone that means so much to me."

"Oh, get off it Malfoy, you are all talk and no action. Id like to see you hit me."

"Fine, 20 points from Gryffindor, want to see what I'll do next? Come on. Try me, pothead."

"Junior Death Eater. Take points from my house. See what I care. Granger, here, will just earn them all back, being the know-it-all she is."

"20 more points. Want to keep going?"

"You daddy must be so proud of you. Having another Death Eater in the family must be great, am I right? And your mum must be bloody proud of you too."

"You little shit head! Detention! And next time you insult me, or _my_ girlfriend, a detention wont be all you will be getting. Now get out of my site, you pathetic excuse of a wizard."

Taking last look at the two of them, Harry skulked off to the Great Hall. With a smirk plastered on his face. It seemed that Harry got Draco's old expressions and coldness, and Draco got Harry's.

"Mione, you okay?" Draco asked, with a concerned look in his eyes. Looking into Hermione's eyes, he could see hurt, betrayal and something else, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't know why that hurt so much. I mean, I am not a Mudblood. Maybe it was because Potter was my best friend and I've never heard him call me that. Ever. But Im okay now. Honestly." "Alright. Don't worry about him anymore. You have Ron and myself. And I know that neither of us will never, ever hurt you or let you down!" giving her hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her that what he said was true.

"Did you just call him Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelieve.

"Well, yes. I did. I've realized hat he is your best friend. And I know it took him a lot of dignity to not start something with me when you told him about us, and well. I.. Well, I respect him for that."

Hermione felt tears freely falling from her big, brown eyes. She was so lucky to have an amazing and understanding best friend like Ron and such a caring, loving boyfriend like Draco. He was the perfect boyfriend. How lucky can a girl get?

"Mione? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? I thought you would be happy after what I told. Now I've messed everything up!"

"No, not at all. It's just that, well, that is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me, well one of them. That took a lot of dignity to say that and it just means soo much to me! Thank you so much for doing this, Draco!" Hermione threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The empty halls were now filled with laughter, talking and happiness. Draco and Hermione held hands and proudly walked into the Great Hall with the biggest of grins on their faces. It was already packed when they got in there, due to the fact that the two of them spent quite some time in the hall. Gasps were heard though out the Great Hall when they entered. Most of the noise was from either the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Hermione was getting most of the attention from the male population of Hogwarts for her new look. But also because of who was standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Is that Hermione?" "Whats he doing with her?" "Man, Hermione looks hott!" "Is that the Mudblood?" "Look at Granger, she is looking pretty hott. Too bad she is a Mudblood!" "Wow, look how hott Hermione got!" "Traitor!"

These comments could be heard throughout the house tables. After giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, Draco went to the Slytherin table, while Hermione went to Gryffindor. Hermione sat between Ron and Seamus, and Draco sat next to the slut, or better known as Pansy.

"Draco, what are you doing with that, that Mudblood?" Pansy asked with pure loathsome and, what was that? Jealousy in her voice.

"What do you think, Pansy?" He retorted, saying her name with all the hatred he could muster up.

"Are you two like, I don't know? Together or something?"

A smirk made its way onto Draco's face. He knew how mad Pansy must, or will be when she finds out that they are, in fact, together or something as she so plainly put it.

"Well, Parkinson, that's for you to find out." After that, he averted his attention to Dumbledore, who was now getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome back everyone. I do hope that your vacations were pleasant. And I do hope that everyone's holiday was delightful. I don't want to keep you all from eating, I know that I have missed Hogwarts food just as much as you all have. Now, just one announcement: I would like to see the Head boy and girl, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Mulligan after the feast. Now tuck in!" And with the clap of his hands, the plates filled with food on the tables. The students and even the professors were a bit confused about a Ms. Mulligan. Shrugging it off, everyone put their attention towards the wonderful feast in front of them. After eating enough, Hermione and Draco made their way up to the head table, where Dumbledore sat.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Mulligan." Dumbledore greeted them, with his bright blue eyes, sparkling. Hermione was a little confused as to why he was calling her by her real last name. No one knew of it other then herself, Draco, Ron, and Draco's Mum. She didn't know if other people knew, and didn't know if she should use her real last name. Her parents didn't say anything about that to her before she left. Maybe she should owl them and ask. Dumbledore must have realized that Hermione was confused because he smiled knowingly at her.

"Is there something wrong. Hermione dear? You look a bit shocked!"

"Oh well, its just, no one else really knows about me being a Mulligan other then myself, Draco, Ron, and Draco's Mum and obviously my parents. So I was just shocked to hear you call me that. That's all." Hermione replied, all in one breath. Dumbledore looked at her and smile, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, Ms. Mulligan, I know just about everything about you. Well, that is your family history. Im glad to see you are taking it well. And I am more then happy to see yourself and Mr. Malfoy have put your differences aside and are getting along handsomely."

"Wait, you knew?" Hermione asked.

'How did he know! No one is supposed to know, that's what Mother and Father told me!"

"Of course. Your parents are the ones who told me. Not to worry though. I know that they want you to use your given last name for now on. So not to worry, dear. Now, onto more important matters, you two have to patrol tonight."

"Alright, thank you Sir. Is that all?" Draco asked politely. He was a Malfoy, and they weren't polite to just anyone. But he did respect his elders, more importantly, his Headmaster, with the politeness that he deserved.

"Actually, no Mr. Malfoy. The heads and I were speaking and we have decided to have a ball in February."

"That's great, headmaster. But what does that have to go with us?" Hermione was confused why he was exactly telling them this.

"Well, Im glad you asked. The 3 of us, the heads and myself, thought that we should allow 2 prefects to have the honor of planning the ball/ We picked the 2 most trustworthy prefects, which are you, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Mulligan. You two have proved yourselves to me and the other professors on more than enough occasions. You will be informed when the meeting with the heads with be shortly Congratulations! Now I don't want to keep you two anything. Good evening and don't forget about patrolling. You start at 9."

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, I feel like a **terrible** author. I haven't updated in like 3 months.March was just so busy. I turned 16! Yay. Now I can get my permitt and drive my car. Sweet. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and great spring break. I think this chapter is one of my longest ones. I made it really long because I feel sooooo bad for not updating.There's a lot moredrama in this chapter,I think. Harry issuper mean.. and super jealous!I really hope you like this chapter! PLEASEEEEE read and review! I really wasn't kidding about not updating. But I think that 3 months is enough. I expect lots of reviews! 

As for all of you who have reviewed, thanks sooo much! It means a lot to me! I dont really have time to name everyone who did, but you know whoyou are and you get lots of virtual cookies! enjoy!

And a personal thanks to my beta. My story would seriously suck with out you! Thanks so much for all you do!

**NOW GO REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Mulligans and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK!

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I dont really have time to thanks each and every one of you, but you all know that i love you! I am sorry that it has been like 2 months since I have updated. However, school was just so crazy and I was having a lot of personal problems. Basically, my life has been crap for these 2 months that I've been off. I just finished all my regents and I passed them all with flying colors! Yay! Okay, enough rambling about my boring life. I hope I didn't loose all my faithful and unfaithful readers! Please read and review! Let me know what you loved, liked and hated. And for all who are wondering what happened to Harry, I have a plan for later chapters that explains what's wrong. Please R&R! Love you all. Oh and P.S- This chapter is about 10 pages on my word processor. This is the longest chapter I have ever written!

* * *

Hermione and Draco went back to their dorms to pass the time. Patrols started at nine and it was only seven. Sitting in the prefects' common room, Harry Potter sat there, looking at both Hermione and Draco as if he were shooting daggers at them. 

"So Granger, or should I say Mulligan? I see your appearance isn't the only thing that's changing. Prey tell, Mulligan, why the change of looks? When did it happen? Man, if you looked like that when we were together, I wouldn't have gone to Ginny. Doesn't that suck for you, love?"

Draco's fists were clenches so tightly that you could see the white of his knuckles. He so badly wanted to go and smack some sense into Potter. But for reasons, Draco wouldn't. He knew that Potter could give him detention, or go to Dumbledore and get him suspended or even worse, expelled. He did not want to take that chance. No thanks. Draco just stood there, now staring daggers at him. Hermione, on the other hand, was shaking with fury, again.

"Well," she started. "Isn't that a shame? Too bad you made the mistake of going to little Weaslette. And P.S. **You** were the one who asked me out. I _used_ to like you, but now, the mere site of you makes me sick! Now get out of our way. We have things to do!"

What Hermione didn't realize is that throughout her whole rant, Potter was slowing backing up so now her was right in front of their dorm room door. She tried pushing him to the side, but instead of him moving, he just pushed her back, causing her to fall on the floor with a loud thump. Draco helped her up, asking her if she was all right.

"There was absolutely no reason for that. Apologize, _now_!" Draco commanded.

"Why," Potter started, "would I apologize to _her_?"

Draco looked at him venomously. "Just stay out of our way if you know what's best, Potter." And with that, Draco and Hermione pushed him to the side and went into their dorm.

Once inside, Hermione sat down on her bed, looking at the picture on her bedside table. There sat a picture of Harry, Ron and herself at Hogsmeade. Picking the picture frame up, she took the picture out and began to tear it up. To think, she called him her best friend and boyfriend once. Once every piece of the picture was torn to little pieces, she pulled out her wand and cleaned it up. A minute later, an owl flew to the window and began tapping on it. Draco, who was standing right near the window, opened it up and the owl flew straight to Hermione. It didn't look familiar to either Draco or Hermione. She untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and as soon as it was detached, the owl flew back out the window. Sitting down on her bed again, she opened the letter.

Hey Mione!

Surprised to hear from me like this, right? Well, I've missed you a lot since you left. How is everything? How's the make over working? I bet you're beating the guys off with a stick! Now, I have to tell you something important. I'm coming to Hogwarts next month! My school is sending four students to Hogwarts for the rest of the year, and I was chosen to be one of them! Isn't that sweet? I can't wait Mione! I'll get to spend more time with you now! We went from never seeing each other to spending almost half a year together! We are going to have so much fun! Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. Classes start in a few, and I can't be late! Love you and see you soon!

Love always,

Ashley

Hermione was so ecstatic! She squealed and jumped up and down on her bed. After a minute of that, she jumped off her bed and ran and gave Draco and huge hug. Hugging her back, with a confused look on his face, he wondered what happened.

"Something wrong Mione?" he asked.

"AHHHHHH! My cousin is coming to Hogwarts next month!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Your cousin? She's a witch?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes! Ashley. The girl I visited over vacation! Merlin, I can't believe she is actually coming here! It's going to be great!"

Draco laughed at her. She was so excited. She looked like a little kid in a toy store, being told that she could get anything she wanted! Looking at the grandfather clock that stood near the door, Draco realized that they need to get started on patrolling.

"Hey, Mione. Sorry to interrupt you happy moment, but we need to get going. Don't want to get in trouble now!" Draco replied.

"Oh yeah. Lets go!" Hermione put the letter down and her and Draco walked out of the common room, into the corridor. It was pretty quiet around them, so they didn't think that much was going to happen. Walking down the silent corridors, the only thing that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on the floor and their breathing. They headed towards the Gryffindor common room and heard movement by a statue. Looking at each other, they made their ways towards it. Hermione took a step closer and noticed two people having, what seemed to be, a heated snog fest. Looking a bit closer, she spotted long, flaming red hair. That could only be one person in the whole school. Weasley. Hermione cleared her throat, loudly, and the two bodies broke apart and looked at her. Draco looked shocked, just as Hermione did. There in front of the stood Ginny Weasley and Malcolm Baddock, a 6th year Slytherin student. Both Hermione and Draco were utterly shocked to see the two of them together.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What does it looked like? Snogging." Ginny retorted venomously at Hermione.

"Baddock. What do you think you are doing with that piece of scum?" Draco asked the nervous looking Slytherin. Baddock wasn't an ugly bloke, but he was quiet daft and never really had a clue about anything other then quidditch. Now normally, Hermione would have scolded Draco for calling Ginny scum, but he was quiet right and she really didn't care anymore.

Even though he being with Hermione angered most of the Slytherins, they still feared him just as much, maybe even more.

"S..sorry Malfoy. I don't know what got into me. She's evil, honestly." Draco looked at him. The boy just looked back, shaking with fright.

"Get back to your own dorm. It's past curfew and you shouldn't be out. Now go!  
Draco demanded.

"What ever Malfoy." Ginny spat at him. Both Ginny and Malcolm went to the own common rooms without looking back. Draco and Hermione continued their rounds, not finding anyone else out or up to no good. They walked back to the Prefect common room and went to their room. Draco said the password and they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day when Weaslette and Baddock got together after curfew for a snog session." Draco said, with a bit of distaste in his voice.

"Yeah. She usually goes for older Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Never has she gone after a Slytherin. Maybe we gave the others courage to go for other house members?" Hermione thought for a minute about this. Maybe they would bring house unity to Hogwarts, just by dating. There was a glint of happiness in her eyes that Draco seemed to catch,

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought of something that I had to do." She said, not wanting to tell him about this thought quite yet.

They walked to their dorms and went in. Both of them walked into the prefects' bathroom with their personal things. Draco went in the shower, while Hermione took a nice, relaxing bath. She didn't want Draco to see anything so she got out right before he shut the shower off. Hermione dried off and pulled on her shorts and tank top. Draco put on his boxers and magically dried his hair. Hermione took a glance his way and saw that he didn't have a shirt on and was just standing in his silky green boxers. Her heart rate got faster and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She didn't know why this was happening to her. It's not like she has never seen him like this before. Quickly looking away, she grabbed her things and headed for their dorm. Draco walked in a few minutes later to see Hermione putting her things away and slides into bed. He put his things away as well and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"Good night." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Night Draco." Hermione replied and not too long after, fell into a soft slumber, dreaming of a tall, bright blonde haired boy.

A few weeks passed by and things were still the same. One day, while cuddling on the couch, Draco and Hermione noticed a rather strange owl flying towards the window and begin to viciously tap at the window. Much to Draco's disappointment, he got off the couch and walked to the window to let the owl in. Hermione didn't know this owl from anywhere so she figured it was for Draco, but by the look on his face, it didn't seem to be familiar to him either. Draco untied the piece of parchment from the owl and almost immediately, after the note was free, the owl flew off out the window into the afternoon sky. Draco unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter. The handwriting was unfamiliar and it surely wasn't Blaise or Pansy. His eyes shot down to the bottom of the letter, but it was not signed or anything. There was no indication on the paper of whom it might be from.

Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 11:00 sharp tonight. Bring yourself and no one else.

After reading this over a few times, he folded it back up and stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

"Who was that from?" Hermione asked, eyeing his pocket.

"Oh, it was from Blaise. He wanted needed to ask me something." Draco lied to Hermione. This was the first time he has ever done such a thing, and man, did it feel extremely wrong. But in all honestly, he had not a clue as to who sent him this note and he wasn't even sure if he was going to go. Draco didn't want to make eye contact with her, for she can read him like a book sometimes, he glanced towards the grandfather clock, as did Hermione.

"Draco, we should be heading down to the Great Hall. It's dinner and I'm starving!" She said rubbing her flat stomach like Santa Clause might do while he was laughing. Draco stared at her and began to laugh. He walked over to her, planted a kiss on her forehead, and entwined his fingers with hers. They walked into the Great Hall, kissed each other goodbye, and parted. Hermione took her new "normal" seat in-between Ron and Seamus, who were pretty much her new best friends. And as always, Harry and sometimes Ginny would give her death glares. She always wondered why Harry became so cold and bitter towards her. Could it be jealousy? She thought this, but Ron fancied her and was beyond jealous of Draco, but didn't act in such a manner as Harry does. The thought was pushed into the back of her mind when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Before he eve spoke a word, Hermione knew what it was about and quickly became excited.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment please." Dumbledore said, speaking loudly so his voice could be heard over all the chatting in the hall. Once everyone heard this, they seized all talking and focused on Dumbledore who began to speak again.

"It is to my great pleasure to announce that we will be receiving 4 new "exchange" students at Hogwarts. They will be staying for the rest of this semester, which ends at the end of the year. Now, you are all wondering where these new students are coming from, am I right? Well, they will be arriving here from Durmstrung. I hope you will all be kind to each and every one of them and help them if they need any assistance. These students shall be arriving at Hogwarts at the end of this week. I know you are all longing to get back to the wonderful food, I know I am, so tuck in!" Dumbledore took his seat again and looked around at the excited students. One student seemed to be more excited then the others and stood out more to him. Hermione Mulligan sat at Gryffindor table, eating her dinner with the biggest of grins on her face. His focused then wondered around the room and on Draco Malfoy. Was he even a Malfoy anymore? Dumbledore thought. His actions definitely weren't Malfoy-ish and he had changed greatly ever since he and Hermione were paired together. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled to himself, and continued eating his meal.

Over at the Gryffindor table, a pair of hazel eyes stared intently at Draco. Now, these eyes didn't belong to just any Gryffindor. They belonged to……

"Hey Mione, Do you want to go for a walk round the lake?" Ron asked Hermione. " I feel like I haven't hung out with you in such a long time!"

Hermione took a moment to think about it.

"Sure! I'd love to. Just let me tell Draco where I'm going so he doesn't get worried."

"He can come if he wants to, and if you want him to. It doesn't matter to me." Ron said, with a smile on his face. Hermione was a little shocked that Ron was okay with Draco hanging out with them. Hermione gave him a hug and got up. Draco noticed that she got up and walked towards the Gryffindor table and stood next to her.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just going to get you. Ron wants to go for a walk around the lake and he said it was alright if you wanted to come with us." Hermione told him. Draco was just as shocked as Hermione was, maybe even more.

"Well, if you are okay with it, Ron." Draco asked him, and Ron just nodded his head.

"You can come, really. I don't mind."

Draco gave Ron one of his smiles that are only reserved for his Hermione. Now that was something Hermione would have never imagined, ever.

"I would really like to come." Draco said, wrapping his strong arm around Hermione's slim waist. She smiled to him and looked to Ron who had a look of almost jealousy on his face. Hermione frowned and felt bad but Ron just gave her a reassuring smile to tell her it was okay.

"Well, let's get going then." Ron said. The three of them walked out of the Great Hall and out the large wooden doors onto the school grounds. Draco, Hermione and Ron made their way to the quidditch pitch, which was both Ron and Draco's favorite place to be, besides being anywhere with Hermione. They talked about school, the essays that they had to write, and many other things, such as quidditch. Ron had a sudden feeling of acceptance with Draco. He did not know why and how he got this feeling, but it felt great.

"We should head back to the school now, it's getting late." Hermione said, looking down at her watch.

"I haven't even started my potions essay yet!" She exclaimed.

"Hermione, that essay isn't due until Friday, and today is Tuesday!" Ron said matter-of-factly. He then realized who he was talking to about homework and let out a sigh.

"I really enjoyed this guys. We should all hang out soon!" Hermione said looking excited.

"Yeah. What about the next Hogsmeade trip?" Draco asked. He was a bit unsure if this was a good suggestion, but from the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they seemed to like it.

"That sounds good, right Hermione?"

"I think it sounds brilliant!" She said excitedly. The walk back to the school was quiet. They reached Gryffindor tower, said their goodbyes to Ron, and went to their own common room.

"I had a really good time and I'm really glad that you came, Draco." Hermione said, giving him a hug. Draco looked into her big, chocolate brown eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad I came too." he said, giving her a kiss. They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other in their arms. Hermione slowly pulled away and took a seat at her desk to start her homework, which Draco did as well. They sat at their desks doing their homework for a few hours when Draco noticed the time. It was already 10:30.

"Hey Mione, it's already 10:30. I think it's time to stop. My brain can take no more!" He said, dramatically, while clutching his head. Hermione looked at him and laughed at his childish behavior.

"I think I'm just going to finish this up, but you can go to bed if you want to."

"Actually, I need to go and meet up with Blaise. He needed to talk to me." Draco lied to her again. He was really going to the Astronomy Tower, even though his mind was yelling to him not to go because it will only cause trouble. He hated the feeling he got when he lied to her. He knew it was wrong of him and felt bad for doing so, but he wanted to know who this was.

"This late? Do you want me to wait up for you?" Hermione asked, looking up from her almost finished essay.

"No, you don't have to. I don't know when I'll be back and I don't want you up late when we have classes tomorrow morning. I'll be just fine."

"All right. Don't be out too late mister!" Hermione said, as a mother would.

"Yes mum!" Draco said before going into the bathroom. After he came out, he took off his school robes and put them on his bed.

"Don't stay up too late with that essay, okay?" He asked her.

"Okay, I'm almost done anyway."

"Good, I'll be back soon." Draco said, giving Hermione a soft kiss. "Good night my angle." He said and gave her another kiss before leaving to "meet up with Blaise".

Hermione was in a dreamy state after he left. It took her a few minutes to recuperate before getting back to her essay. She felt her eyes began to get heavy and her hand ached. She was much too tired to finish this essay so she put it away into her bag to finish tomorrow. Walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed, she saw a piece of parchment protruding from Draco's robes. However, this wasn't just any piece of parchment, it was the note from this evening. She sat on his bed, reached into the pocket, and took it out. This is not something Hermione would normally do, go through some ones personal mail, but curiosity got the best of her and Draco didn't seem to want to tell her who it was from. For all she knew, it could have been from a girl telling him to meet her somewhere. Hermione opened the parchment and was in shock.

"_Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 11:00 sharp tonight. Bring yourself and no one else._" She read aloud. The note fell from her hands and her mouth hung open. Who was this from! She picked up the note, but alas, there was no name on it, anywhere. Hermione's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall, but she held back. Stuffing the note back into Draco's pocket, she got her wand and left the room in search of Draco. Her heart told her to stay, but her mind screamed go! Did she really want to see who he was with?

She was so infuriated. Today had been such an amazing day. She began to get these feelings when she would kiss Draco of hug him. It all felt so new to her. She surely didn't have these feelings when she was with Harry. When they were together, she would get this feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if all the butterflies in the world were in there, flapping their wings and flying around. Sometimes the feeling was amazing, and other times, she just wanted to scream. What was this? In all the romance novels she has read, these feelings only led up to one thing, love. Was this was she was feeling for Draco? Did she really love him?

'Merlin, I love him..'

* * *

Draco took him time walking to the Astronomy Tower. After a few more minutes, he reached the stairs that led to the top of the tower. 

'I could turn around and just pretend that I never got that note.' Draco thought to himself.

'No! I'll just go and see. I never back down from anything, I'm a Malfoy!'

He made his way up the stairs and reached the top of the tower. It was rather dark up there so Draco couldn't see much of anything, but one thing he did see was flaming, long, red hair. That could only belong to one person in all of Hogwarts.

"Weasley, what do you want?" He asked.

"You of course. That's why I asked you to come up here..duh." She said, walking towards him seductively. She brought her hand up to his flawless, creamy skin and caressed his cheek.

"And obviously you want me if you came up here. Now lets have some fun." Ginny said moving her hand down to his chest, looking for the buttons on his shirt.

"No Weasley." Draco said, in a demanding voice.

"Oh come on Malfoy, it's not like you really like Mulligan anyways."

"There, you are wrong Weaslette."

"Does wittle Dwaco wove her?"

"I.. I do love Hermione!" Draco said, not even realizing he said it aloud. His hand immediately shot up to his mouth. He loved Hermione? Why he just saying this so the little Weasel would back off, or did he really mean it? Now that he thought about it, every time he was around her, when they kissed, or even hugged, it was as if she washed him over with some sort of spell. A love spell to be exact. He did love everything about her. The way she would spend her free time reading a book in front of the fire, how her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him, the smell of her hair and the smell of her, the things she did when she is nervous, like biting her lip. It was all so clear now, he really did love her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny said, disgusted.

"No! I love her. Now take your hands off me you filthy piece of scum!" he said, grabbing her hands. He went to push them off, when in came Hermione. She looked to the site in front of her and ran off.

"Hermione!" Draco called out to her.

"Look what you did! You will pay for this!" He screamed at her and ran after Hermione.

"She deserved it." Ginny said watching Draco run after her.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as her legs would let her. She just kept running and running until finally, she couldn't run anymore. Her legs had brought her to Gryffindor Tower. She muttered the password between gasps of breath. She prayed to Merlin that Ron was still awake, and sitting in the common room. She stumbled into the room, in search of Ron. She looked to the tables, but he wasn't there. She then walked slowly towards the fireplace, where Ron sat in a fluffy red and gold chair, watching the flames of the fire dance about. He looked up and his cheery bright blue eyes met lost, brown eyes. The smile on his face disappeared and it now held a look of concern. 

"Mione.. What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Draco.. Astronomy Tower.." was all she could get out before falling to the ground in a fit of tears. Ron got to the floor and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He tried his best to calm her down a bit more so he can see what Draco did. From the looks of it, it's not something good, at all.

"Shhh.. It will be okay. I'm right here." He said softly. She looked so helpless and so vulnerable on the floor. A few minutes passed, Ron calming her down, telling her he was here for her, and her crying uncontrollably. Ron noticed that her tears had stopped falling and all that was left were little moans. She had fallen asleep in his arms. As gently as he possibly could, he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the couch. She would be sleeping here tonight, and he was going to stay down there with her, on the chair beside the couch that she was on. Quietly, he went up to his dorm, grabbed one of his blankets and carefully placed it on Hermione. He then took a seat on one of the fluffy chairs and closed his eyes.

'What had happened between her and Draco in the Astronomy Tower that made her like this?' He thought to himself.

The portrait hole opened up, breaking Ron's train of thought. In walked Ginny with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Ginny Weasley," Ron began, in a loud whisper. "what are you doing out this late?"

"Oh, I thought I'd be seeing her in here." She said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Ginny, just answer my bloody question!" Ron demanded, his face turning a crimson red. Ginny just smirked at him.

"I was just taking care of some business in the Astronomy Tower. Why does it matter to you anyways? Shouldn't you be taking care of your little girlfriend? Well, Malfoy's little girlfriend." She spat at him.

Ron's face was now the brightest red you could imagine. His ears were close to it as well.

"Did you make her like this!" Ron asked his younger sister.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was all she said before disappearing up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Ron walked over to Hermione and noticed that she was still shaking. Ever so gently, he wrapped the blanket around her tighter and took his seat again. Not long after, he drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

Morning came a lot quicker then Draco had hoped for. Hermione never came back to their dorm last night and he was sure that she would never want to talk to him again. God, he was such an idiot for going to the Astronomy Tower last night. He should have just stayed with Hermione and did his homework. Then things wouldn't be like this. But no, he had to go and lie to her and then get caught. He looked to his clock and it read 5:00 AM. It was much too early to go down the to Great Hall for breakfast, so he decided to go to the prefects' bathroom and take a bath. After he was nice and clean, he got dressed in his school clothes and sat at his desk, finishing up his homework, though his mind wasn't really focused on it. 

'Maybe she will come and get her things, then I can talk to her and tell her that nothing happened.'

* * *

Hermione woke up to see the warm colors of the Gryffindor Common Room. Her thoughts went back to last night, how Draco was with Ginny and how Ron held her all night until she fell asleep. She looked at the clock, it read 5:00. She thought that Draco would still be asleep, so it would be okay if she went to her room to retrieve her things. Getting a piece of parchment off the table and a quill, Hermione wrote Ron a note. 

_Ron, thank you so much for all you did for me last night. I'm so blessed to have a best friend like you. I'm sorry I left so early, but I need to get my things from my room. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend Ron. _

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

She placed the note on his chair, took the blanket she was using last night and put it on Ron. He moved a little, but was still sleeping. Hermione quietly slipped out of the common room and made her way to the Prefects common room. Everyone was still sleeping so she had to be extra quiet. She whispered the password to her room and quietly opened the door. After shutting it and turning around, she found Draco sitting at his desk, doing homework.

'Shit!' She yelled in her mind.

"Hermione.." Draco said as she went to open the door to leave. "Please wait."

She didn't listen and struggled opening the door. Draco took her hand and looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Hermione, please." He said softly.

"Draco, just let me go. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Hermione… I love you."

* * *

Yay for cliff hangers! Lol. Once again, I am so sorry it took me sooo long to update! But Be glad, because this is the longest chapterI have ever written and so much has happened! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! 


End file.
